Ups and downs
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Lauren Branning starts off as an eighteen year old living life with her boyfriend. Every girl would want there dream house with the man they love right? But not Lauren. The relationship between her and Tyler Moon is no ordinary relationship and there is no way of explaining it, not even Lauren understands it. Will anyone be there to help her through it all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lauren's POV

I looked in the mirror, there was a cold pale reflection staring back. My skin as white as snow, I looked weak and it was obvious I had lost weight as I was stick thin. A scarlet bruise on my cheek from where I had been gripped the night before.

I heard a quiet knock upon the door, it was him. The one who was supposed to love me and protect me. There was only a twist, because this was no ordinary realtionship because he couldn't protect me from himself.

"Come in" I just managed to mumble.

He entered, I looked up at him even though I hated to face him.

"Im sorry for that" He said pointing to the bruise on my cheek. His apology was fake, everytime I had been pushed, punched, slapped he had apologised and it would just start all again.

"Is it sore?" He asked, tracing his finger over it and I winced as he did so.

"Course not" I replied with a weak smile, a smile that meant nothing.

"Good, I'm going to Portsmouth for a deal on a new motor. I will be back by tonight" He explained.

I nodded to show I understood. He was always leaving me and most of the time I would be locked in. I had to pretend to love him because I really didn't.

I had known him for two years and most of those two years I had known him as a good mate. Until eight months ago, my feelings developed for him and for a few months life was perfect. Then the abusing started, no-one knew but one person. My cousin Joey knew, he had figured it out. He always looked out for me and knew when something was not right, it was a thing I couldn't describe. Joey didn't have this sort of connection with any other of his cousins but he didn't know just how bad this was between me and Tyler. I was suffering, alone.

I looked in my drawers, I pulled out a dress, pair of tights and some underwear. I hadn't slept, eaten or changed in three days. I felt dead. I pulled up my tights, my waist was all thin and boney. I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection, this wasn't me. I pulled off my night top to reveal a flat stomach and all my rib bones clearly visible. I quickly turnt away I couldn't look at what was supposed to be me.

I started to apply my make-up. I used a small handful of foundation to cover the bruising even though it was almost impossible. I left the room feeling some kind of worry within me. I crept across the landing before glancing around me.

"Tyler...babe" I called.

My voice echoed through the house and I recieved no reply. I waited a few short minutes then slowly started to walk down the stairs, my hands shaking. What if he was downstairs? He would be questioning me, asking me why I had done my make up and why I had made such an effort. I tip-toed into the living room, the curtains shut and the TV off. I checked the kitchen and it was the same, there was no sign of him.

I raced to the front door to discover it was locked. I yanked at the handle but it wouldn't budge, I needed to get out to feel free even if it was for a few hours. I started to sob, I was yet again locked in, the cupboards were bare and every few minutes my stomach let out a long growl. I was hurting from being so tired, so hungry that I barely noticed the emotional pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joey's POV

I sent the tenth text this morning to Lauren. I hadn't seen or heard from her in the past five days. There was always that look in her eye, giving away that she was fearful. It was obvious she was hiding something and I wasn't exactly sure what. I planned to ask her about it but I never pictured asking someone why they weren't themselves was easy.

After looking at my phoneto see no new messages, I slammed my phone on the table. Had I done something wrong? One minute Lauren could be cheerful and the next she could be in a river of tears. Maybe she was in danger, or she'd lost her phone. I walked out to the hall and grabbed my coat. I slammed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I climbed into my car after putting the key in I rested both hands on the steering wheel. I was going to Walford.

Lauren's POV

I sat at the kitchen table, my hands wrapped around my cup of black coffee. I felt and also looked dreadful. It was true to say that I wasn't myself, I wasn't living a Lauren Branning life style. The blinds had remained shut for a long time and even began to gather dust but I didn't want to be seen by anybody.

I stared into space, that's when I noticed. I stood from my chair, my cup slipping from my hands and hitting the floor but I didn't care the back door was open, Tyler must of forgot to lock it. I grabbed the first pair of shoes I could see, my welly boots. I slid them on and walked out the back gate, gently closing it behind me.

I strolled along the road. The summer air hit me, I felt so free, so alive. Nothing could possibly go wrong right now, I came to a stop and slumped into a park bench. I watched all the children dash around, chasing after each other. I had remembered being so happy as a child.

I used to dream about it. Used to want it all with Tyler. A huge mansion miles away from the real world. Being engaged, having a huge party with a fat diamond ring. It just couldn't happen because it would be impossible. It never had worked out. He had no idea just how much I had loved him, but everytime he rose a hand to my cheek my love for him sunk lower.

I watched cars drive past. I could sit here all day. I had spent a whole hour just watching cars before I was distracted by a familiar car pulling up. No, surely it couldn't be him. He wouldn't know I was here, nobody did. But then I saw his face from a distance as he got closer to be a smile appeared on my face. Joey had took a place next to me.

"God Lauren, what are you wearing?" Joey smirked.

"I look awful, I know" I replied.

"You'd look beautiful if you had a hedge on your head babe" He smiled.

"Ha ha, yeah right" I said, I loved that I could be myself around Joey and that he could make me smile.

"Everything alright with you?" He asked.

"It's fine, I mean why wouldn't it be?"

"Haven't heard from you. You usually text me everyday" He replied.

"Yeah, well Ive been busy and I dropped my phone in the sink" I lied.

"What are you like?"

I began to shiver. I was suprised I hadn't yet gone asleep. I was worn out and hungry. The sight of people eating made my mouth drool. I wondered how long it would take before I was fed. My shivering was noticed by Joey who pulled off his coat and wrapped it around me. He pulled me closer to his chest and my body instantly began to warm up, like he had a magic touch.

"Thanks Joey" I whispered before falling asleep.

Joey's POV

I laid Lauren down on my sofa. I took my coat off her and placed her blanket over her. I kissed her forehead, then stroked her cheek, I began to notice her make up coming away. I looked at the my finger to see it caked in foundation, Lauren never wore much make-up. I noticed a bruising on her cheek, what had happened to her? I couldn't understand why she wasn't telling me what was going on. I was interrupted from my thoughts as the sound of her stomach rumbling traveled through my house.

I had to know what was going on. I had a real connection with Lauren, like no-one else. I could open up to her and she could to me although right now I knew she was hiding something. This connection wasn't just anything, I guess some people would think I was her boyfriend but that was what I wanted to be.

**A/N: **Do you think Joey's feelings could cause trouble for Lauren? Thanks for your kind responses to the first chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's POV

I woke to the smell of sizzling bacon. My mouth began to water up, I was starving. I sat up and looked around to notice a different surronding. I could barely remember anything from before I had slept. I trotted into the kitchen, I watched Joey put the frying pan on the kitchen side. He opened his arms and I rushed into them. It only felt so comfortable in his arms, he was so protective and caring. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I made you breakfast" He said breaking the silence.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"If there's anything you need just ask yeah? You know you can stay here when ever you would like" He smiled.

It only felt so good to have such a loyal generous friend. I could trust Joey with anything, I trust him with my life and right here right now I felt safer than ever.

"You might want to take that back, putting up with my loud gob everyday" I laughed.

"Mmm no...I quite like your company" He smirked.

"Do you now?" I asked, both of us unaware we were close, his hot breath on my face. He leaned in and connected his lips with mine. Fireworks started to explode around my body and the kiss started to get more passionate before I pulled away.

"Uh...I'm hungry" I grumbled. I put two pieces of bacon on a piece of bread, I felt Joey's eyes on me as I did so and he didn't move from his spot.

I sat at the kitchen table and began to wolf the delicious sandwich down. I couldn't believe what had just happened. It could have been an accident, but why did the kiss feel so good? I could tell from the way Joey was acting that he too knew the kiss was good, fireworks had exploded around my body. I just couldn't do it, I was in a relationship with Tyler and if he knew about this things could only get worse for me.

Joey's POV

I watched Lauren's every move. I didn't understand why she pulled away, my kiss was obviously not good enough for her or maybe she just didn't like me the way I liked her. But I knew that I was what she was thinking about. There was that look in her eye, we were both in an awkward situation. She wanted to avoid me, but I needed answers.

"Lauren" I mumbled.

"You know Joey this bacon sandwich is real good" She said licking her lips.

"Lauren, just listen to me. Please?" I asked.

"Uh ok" She said turning her attention to me.

"What...what did you feel when we kissed?" I asked.

"I, I don't know Joey. All I know is this can't happen" She sighed.

"Why can't it Lauren?"

"Because, I have a boyfriend Joey. He loves me" She claimed.

"Does he love you the way I do? Does he feel sparks when he is even so far from you Lauren? I know he doesn't"

"You don't know that Joey, don't do this please" She begged.

"I do Lauren. Look at you, you've changed since you've been with him but with me you're the same person inside" I explained to her.

"I can't do this"

There was hurt in her voice, I watched as she left and slammed the door behind her. There was no way she was going to feel the same.

Lauren's POV

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I was in pieces, I didn't know how I felt about Joey I just couldn't describe it. It was a relief getting away from the house where I was abused and hurt for just a few hours, but now I couldn't explain how it was going.

I ran my hand through my hair. I looked up at the sky, darkness filled it. I stood still before sitting on the kerb. What was I supposed to feel? I felt fireworks jolt through my body when Joey's lips touched mine but I couldn't go through all of this again. I was too fragile to go through this all again.

An hour later, I slipped through the back door. I came face to face with Tyler. He had a stern look on his face, worse than my Dad did when I used to come home on a late night, absolutely smashed.

"Where have you been?" He growled.

"I went to get something to eat...I was starving" I lied.

"Liar! Where have you been?" He shouted, I felt as if the walls were shaking.

"Tyler, please. I'm tired and I've had a really bad day" I told him, tears pricking my eyes.

"I don't care! You're a lying slut!" He boomed before his hand striked across my face.

I screamed and fell to the floor. I held my hand to my cheek and when I removed it I noticed blood all over my hand. Tyler knelt down and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't say it, you never mean it. I'm damaged Tyler" I sobbed.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. I didn't like it, I couldn't have him trying to comfort me when he had just torn me down. I didn't want to be held in his arms. I knew what I wanted, I wanted to be in Joey's arms.

**A/N: **Heres your next chapter! Hope you are all enjoying so far as I am enjoying writing these updates. Thanks for your reviews, please review if you haven't!


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the sofa, in my home. I got up, stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. The events of last night had hit me. The kiss between me and Joey, the way Tyler had slapped me around the face and then had gave me a sorry that was meaningless. Joey's kiss was something that couldn't fade away, it only felt so natural, so right. I longed for his lips to be on mine again, but it wasn't fair. I was already with Tyler, no matter what he did to me I couldn't do this to him. A part of me still loved him.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it, one unread message. I held my phone in my hands. Tyler entered the room, he was stood in just his black boxers, smiling at me. He looked at my phone which was still flashing.

"Who text you?" He asked.

"Just Vodafone" I smiled as I opened the text.

_From: Joey_

_Sorry about yesterday but I meant what I said I do love you, how about lunch thursday?_

_J x_

I smiled at the text. It was the first guy I knew would say sorry and mean it. I locked my phone as Tyler sat beside me, I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my back and kissed my head.

"I've been really horrible to you haven't I?" He murmured into my hair.

"It doesn't matter" I sighed.

"Of course it does, I should treat you properly shouldn't I?"

"I love you" I told him, and it wasn't a lie I really did love him but I was now caught in the middle.

"I love you too, princess" He said before kissing my lips.

Tyler's kiss didn't feel like my kiss with Joey, I couldn't understand why because I loved Tyler. He had apologised like this so many times and the abusing would start again. I couldn't help but think he was only saying sorry so he could get me up to our bedroom. I really was in a tangle of thoughts.

Joey's POV

I waited and waited for her to text back but she didn't. She just didn't understand how much I loved her, I loved her more than Tyler ever did. I wanted her to be mine, I felt sick at the thought of him kissing her because I wanted to be the one that could kiss her without her caring.

I was going to have to test myself, how long could I possibly live without her? When I went to bed at night I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist. When I woke up in the morning I wanted to pull the duvet off her and kiss her until she decides to get ready. There was no way I was going to get her, not without a fight.

Lauren's POV

I waved to Tyler from the window, he was going away for two days. I would be lonely and pretty bored, but I did have one thing on my mind. To text Joey, he was the only good company I could get. I raced upstairs to my bedroom, I stared in the mirror. The scarlet bruising that was almost disappearing yesterday had got a lot worse. I carefully ran my finger over it, even the slightest touch made me grit my teeth with pain.

I turnt the radio on. I pulled out my make-up bag out and put two layers of foundation on, it just about covered the bruises. I added some red lipstick and a black mascara. I was speechless, it was really me. I was starting to look like myself again. I opened my wardrobe. I didn't have many clothes but I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a burgundy vest top. I climbed into my clothes before brushing through my long, dark brown hair.

_To: Joey_

_Its ok maybe you could make it up to me by making me lunch at your place today?(: _

_L x_

I hit the middle button which sent the message. Joey was a good friend but my feelings for him were overpowering, no matter what I did, I couldn't let it change anything between me and Tyler.

**A/N:** Heres your next update! Will Lauren stick to not letting things get between her and Tyler? Let me know what you think! Please review and if I am persuaded I might just post another update today :)


	5. Chapter 5

Joey's POV

I couldn't understand it. It seemed so easy for her to forgive me although last night she acted as if I had done such a terrible thing. Falling in love. Love was wrong for me before, but it changed with Lauren. I could go to my old ways and play her about, even have a few girls on the go but I chose not to. Lauren was the only person I wanted so much, she was the only one I felt that I could love properly. I wanted it all with her.

I would have to make it up to her. I was going to prepare lunch for the both of us, we were going to talk through everything. One thing I didn't want her to tell me was that we would be better off with friends. It was a lie.

Lauren's POV

Joey hadn't replied. It must have been a shock for him too, but I just couldn't help but think Joey wanted a lot more than friendship and it was going to be so hard to avoid that. I trotted down the stairs and fell on to the sofa. I grabbed the remote, watching the latest The Big Bang Theory that I had recorded. I wasn't paying attention to it, I was still thinking, all about last night's events. Maybe Tyler had the right to hit me, I shared a passionate kiss with someone else.

I turnt off the TV and buried my head into my hands. I hadn't even told Tyler, and I couldn't. I couldn't tell him it was nothing, that it was just a stupid kiss because it wasn't, it was a kiss that wouldn't leave my head, that made sparks and worst of all it felt so right. It never even crossed my mind that Joey was my cousin. That if anyone learnt of the kiss between us they would be grossed out, they would only be so negative.

There wasn't a way that his could happen. I didn't want to do it but I would have to tell Joey that all there was for us was friendship, that this was all so wrong.

Joey's POV

I twisted the key. I drove at thirty miles per hour, only wishing I could go a whole lot faster. So fast that all the thoughts drained out of my head, so I could forget about my feelings for her. I stopped at the red light. Thoughts were still racing through my head, they hadn't stopped. Her lips were so soft, her skin so delicate. I looked in my mirror to see someone sticking their finger up. The car was still on the same spot even though there was green light. Something was wrong with me.

I started the car up again. Going faster and faster. I needed to see her face, her smile. The only thing I wanted to avoid were her words, the words that would destroy every chance I had. I pulled to a halt outside the house in which she shared with Tyler. Ivy was growing all up the walls, newspapers and milk bottles all over the front garden. It looked like a murderer's house and I was rescuing the damsel in distress.

I pressed the door bell once, twice. She opened, a smile appearing on her face when she saw me. She looked amazing, her black jeans were a little baggy, her top a little creased but to me she looked perfect. All her make-up was done, she was on fire.

"Come in, I need to get my shoes" She smiled.

I nodded. The door was still open, I watched her bend over to pick up her shoes, she sat on the bottom of the stairs and tied up her black converse. Not a word between us, just a long silence. I cleared my throat, as I did so she stood up. Once again she smiled and followed me out of the house, locking the door behind her.

I opened the car door for her, she climbed in. I shut the door and went round to the side of the car, I got in and looked her. She was looking at her hands. It was so awkward. I twisted the key, the engine began to roar up.

"Joey, wait"

I turnt the engine off and faced her. She held my hand in hers, I wanted my hand to stay in hers.

"About last night..." I began.

"Joey there's nothing to say, ok? It was an accident and I forgive you. I want us to be normal with each other ok? Your my best friend Joey and I can't lose you" She explained.

I nodded, then swallowed a lump in my throat. I started the engine up again. Those words, they created holes in my heart, they were tearing me apart. What would it take for her to see just how much she meant to me?

**A/N: **Heres chapter 5! Sorry for not updating again yesterday, had a last minute party to attend. You will get another update today :) Enjoy! Reviews of course welcome x


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren's POV

We were both silent the whole journey to Joey's home. I wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling. I looked at him, he was looking straight ahead only paying attention to his driving. There was a sad look in his eye, I just wanted to kiss him. I wanted to make him feel better but I just couldn't.

"Joey, are you...are you upset with me?" I asked.

"Course not babe, why?"

"I was just wondering" I forced a smile.

He pulled up, he turnt to look at me. We both still, no movement being made. He was staring at me, he moved my hair behind my ear. His finger brushed across my cheek, I whimpered. The pain still remained from where Tyler had hit me.

"Oh my god, Lauren what the hell has happened to your cheek?" Joey asked, I could sense anger in his voice.

"It's nothing" I replied.

"Did...he do this to you?" Joey questioned, I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Yeah, yeah he did. But it doesn't matter right now, I just want to enjoy my day with you, please" I begged him not to change anything that was set for us today.

"Ok, but I can't let him get away with it Lauren. I can't let him hurt you"

I smiled. I loved how Joey defended me, how he acted so protecting. He was cut from his long stare when I opened the car door, I slid out, he did the same. I followed Joey up the small path to his front door. I watched as he unlocked the door, standing a side to let me in.

Joey's POV

Lauren followed me into the kitchen. On the side were all my ingredients for a fresh chicken salad. Lauren opened the box of tomatoes and began to chop, I ripped the bag of lettuce open and began to add vinegar. I watched Lauren as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at a piece of tomato that looked as if it was going out of date.

"Splat! There we go makes you look a little better" Lauren giggled as she splat the piece of tomato into my face.

"Oh you wanna play that game now?" I smirked.

I got a piece of tomato and shoved it in her face, she begged me to stop but I started to tickle her. She was screaming just like a little child. Half hour later, Me and Lauren stopped messing around. I helped her to get lettuce leaves out of her hair.

"You have a bit of tomato on your cheek" She pointed out.

I brushed my cheek.

"No not there...let me get it for you" She moved her hand to my face, removing the tomato. Her skin was soft.

She stared into my eyes for a few short seconds before leaning in. Her lips brushed against mine, I didn't argue against it. She slowly pulled apart and looked at me, I smiled at her. Our lips were once again dangerously connecting, they were is sync. We both tried to fight for dominance. We both continued to kiss whilst walking into the living room, I laid her down on the sofa and peeled her top off. I peppered kisses all down her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. The heat between us got stronger and stronger, it only felt as if we were made for each other.

After a while, we pulled apart. We both lay in silence. I glanced at Lauren who was staring into space, she quickly sat up.

"What have I done?" She gasped.

I watched as she pulled her clothes back on. The worry in her eye, she was acting as if it was all a big mistake. As if I was the big mistake.

"I've got to go" She said, hurt in her voice.

"Lauren!" I called as she walked out into the hallway, I heard the door slam shut.

I sighed, we were running around in circles.

**A/N: **As promised another update which I hope you enjoyed! I am loving writing this, all the reviews are so nice to read. Joey has had suspicions before this chapter that Lauren had been hurt by Tyler but he didn't really think about it. He noticed a while after in the car because at first they were in an awkward situation. I should of explained that before so my apologies if you didn't quite understand why Joey hadn't noticed! Review please x


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren's POV

I hadn't moved from my bed for the last week. I had several missed calls and unanswered texts from Joey which I just wouldn't reply to. The huge mistake I made was going to lunch that day, I should have known better. I knew the innocent act from Tyler wouldn't stay for long and it didn't, he thought I was hiding something, he thought I was acting strange. He demanded and demanded to know what, when I explained it was nothing he punched my in the rib. I was pretty sure they were bruised, but there wasn't a thing I could do without getting hurt again. Love was such a puzzle.

I sat up, I felt unclean and needed to freshen up. My hair was greasy and my body was untouchable. I slowly pulled myself up from the bed. I pushed the door handle down but the door wouldn't open. I tugged on it, this time I was certain it was locked. Tyler treated me like an animal, I was pushed around and locked up and he expected me to have no feeling, no emotion whilst he did this.

I started to kick at the door, I began to punch at it but over the past few weeks I was becoming weaker and losing my strength. Every minute of everyday I was dying of hunger but my requests for a meal were never fulfilled. I started to scream, my throat burned as I did so. Eventually the door was off its hinges. I ran to the bathroom and left the door ajar, I started to run a bath. Tears were flowing from my eyes, I knew that I wasn't safe with Tyler. No matter how much I loved him I couldn't keep letting myself get hurt.

Joey's POV

I sent yet another text to Lauren. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I was destroyed, every time I wanted to tell her how much I loved her she would run off. Was it because she hated me or because she knew it was what she also wanted? I just wanted to know she was doing alright, I couldn't imagine what I had put her through.

I pulled the curtains open, just maybe I should go check she's ok. No, she would hate me for it. I just needed to wait for her to forgive me, if she was ever going to forgive me. I had a job to get to, a house to clean and workouts to complete but nothing mattered other than Lauren. No-one knew what had happened between me and Lauren, not even our family. I couldn't imagine how they would take it, especially Derek.

I let out a long sigh. None of this was meant to be, I was probably the only one that wouldn't accept that. I slipped my shoes on. Sharon would only moan if I was late, and I needed to talk to Abi. It was going to be tough confessing it to her but she understood Lauren and I felt that she could help me.

Lauren's POV

I wrapped my hair in a towel after putting a clean pair of pajamas on. Even though I had been in my bedroom for the last week, I was exhausted. There was a loud clear knock upon the door, I crept to my bedroom and peered out of the window. It was Lydia, an old woman who lived just next door. I was planning to ignore it but she looked up at the window and saw me. I trotted down the stairs, I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Lydia" I weakly smiled.

"I heard lots of screaming, and banging I...I just wanted to make sure you were ok" She explained, you could tell by the way she looked at me she was horrified for the change in my body. I was stick thin and every part of my body was beginning to be in cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine Lydia, my bedroom door just got stuck. Thanks for checking" I thanked her.

"But Lauren, I hear it almost every night, it stopped for a while but it's happening again"

"Well, it must be your other neighbours" I said, my tone starting to get harsh.

"Can I come in? We can talk" She suggested.

"Everything's fine" I told her.

"I insist"

I shook my head. She went to step in but I shut the door, my back was against the door and I slid to the floor. Everybody I knew was starting to notice, I just didn't know what to do anymore. I could tell it was getting worse, and it was going to get a whole lot worse if I didn't start doing something about it soon enough.

Joey's POV

"Bye" I called to Sharon as I finished my shift.

"Going so soon? Thought you'd want a pint, you seem a little on edge today" Sharon smiled.

"Uh...I'm fine, I text Abi earlier said I'd go see her, see you tomorrow" I gently smiled before leaving R&R.

I looked around the square, I hadn't really noticed it much lately I was always in a rush for work. Everything was still the same, but I loved this place. It was the place I met Lauren for the first time, two years ago. I refused to live with Derek and Alice so decided to leave to get away from his stupid games, even though it took me a while to decide if leaving Alice here was going to be something that would be on my mind day and night.

Lauren was with Tyler most of the time I was in the square, but shortly after I left her and Tyler got a place. A twenty minute walk from me. Everything changed at first, and I no longer saw Lauren everday but everything between us was still the same. I was so surprised we hadn't got together yet, even if we were cousins. We were so close.

I knocked gently upon Uncle Max's door. Abi had the door half open but opened it fully when she saw it was me. She smiled and I followed her into the living room.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Abi smiled.

"Lauren"

"Oh, is everything ok?"

"I don't know Abs. Everything is in a mess at the moment, the thing is...I...I'm in love with her. I think she feels the same but something is holding her back...which could get her hurt" I explained.

Abi's face fell. You could tell this wasn't what she was expecting and I wasn't too sure how she was going to take it.

**A/N: **Heres your next update! This ones longer than my usual updates because I found some relaxing music that helped me bring my imagination out which is good because you get longer updates! Thanks for your reviews, Im loving the interest in this story...let me know what you think x


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren's POV

I sat, my legs crossed on the dark leather sofa. Staring into space. I needed to start thinking about what I wanted. There was a feeling in my heart, that I couldn't continue my relationship with Tyler. I was losing interest. The night Joey kissed me said it all, every time we were near I wanted him so badly. He was the one that created the sparks, not Tyler. I couldn't go on knowing Joey was the man I wanted, it was hard to love Tyler. I needed to stand up for what I wanted, but the way I avoided Joey and ran off without an explanation only made me think that he didn't want an us, anymore. I was tearing at everything I had.

I heard a key in the door. I gently closed my eyes, before taking a hard swallow. I opened my eyes, and looked across to the doorway, there Tyler stood. I was going to get so hurt, it caused pain to even think of what he would do to me.

"Why aren't you in your bedroom?" He growled.

"I was starving Tyler, I needed a shower" I grumbled.

"So, you think your allowed out of your bedroom? You think you can do whatever you please, why on earth are you wearing make-up?!" He boomed, the walls felt as if they were starting to shake, my ears aching with pain.

"Your not my father Tyler, I could die of starvation" I said, my voice almost becoming a whisper. My body was soaked with fear.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! How do you think you are? You pathetic animal! You will do what I say when I say...do you understand?" He shouted, at the top of his voice. I began to tremble tears started to dampen my face.

"You...you said, said that you loved me...you're a liar" I sobbed.

"Of course I love you" He said in a calmer voice.

"Then why? Why do you treat me like this?!" I screamed.

"Because you deserve it! Look at you...you really think that any other man will treat you better than I do!" He yelled.

"He already does, he treats me like you never would! And I don't want you anymore" I cried, shocked at what I said.

"What the...? You cheating scum!" He raised his voice.

He dragged me off the sofa and held me against the wall, I whimpered. I was sobbing in fright. He gripped his hands around my neck, I gasped for air. Was Tyler going to kill me?

Joey's POV

"Abs, please. Just talk to me...your the only one that could help, I really thought that you'd understand y'know? If you can't help me, no-one can" I sighed.

"Oh Joey, I do understand. It was just a shock, it's not everyday you find out your relatives are dating" She confessed.

"I didn't mean for it, I'm just...in love with her. I've never loved anyone like this before"

"You mentioned something was holding her back?" Abi shot me a look of confusion.

"Uh...yeah. She's still with Tyler...If I'm right, he abuses her Abs. You have no idea how much I want to kill him but she's too scared she will get hurt if I do" I explained, Abi slowly nodding.

"Oh god. What a Branning crisis. Joey if he abuses her, she obviously don't love him. She's probably worried of how he's going to act upon you two being a thing...she's probably most worried that he will hurt you. I will come with you...we need to get her away from him" Abi replied, before grabbing her jacket.

"Your right Abs, I should have known this before. I love her, too much to let her get hurt"

**A/N:** Writing this chapter made me cry! I didn't realise how emotional this would be but it may only get better! I would like to inform you of my routine for updating this paticular fanfic, this is the timetable:

Monday: One update

Tuesday: One update

Wednesday: One update

Thursday: One update

Friday: No updates

Saturday: Two updates

Sunday: One update

For this story you will get seven updates a week. I haven't figured out when I'm doing one-shots because I do them when I have little ideas. I rarely post on fridays because being a student I have loads of coursework and catch-up to do, I hope you guys understand which is why I update twice on Saturdays.

Anyway...Will Joey make it in time to save Lauren? Let me know your thoughts...hope you liked it x


	9. Chapter 9

Joey's POV

Abi and I sat in the car, about to turn into Lauren's drive. I pulled to the side of the road, all those messages she didn't bother to answer, all the times she fleed from the house and I didn't dare expect that she was going to be satsified when I appeared on her door step.

"Joey, keep driving" Abi instructed, waving hand in front of my face.

"I don't know, she might not want this" I sighed.

"Joey, Lauren never knew whether she wanted ketchup or mayonaise with her chips. You can't give up now" She whinned.

"Ok, I'm gonna do this" I smiled at Abi before placing both hands on the steering wheel and putting my foot down.

We came to a halt, I parked the car up in Lauren's drive. Abi pointed to a fearful, elderly woman. Her eyes were wide and she looked as if she was shaking with fright, we both stepped out the car. I didn't bother to lock it. Abi immediatley rushed over to the elderly woman, which I assumed she knew. I followed Abi, Abi put her arm around the fragile old woman.

"Joey, this is Lydia. Lauren's neighbour...what is it Lydia?" Abi introduced us, Lydia hadn't changed any of her movement.

"I...I'm worried dear. Every day, every blooming day! I hear screaming and banging in that house! And it's always when that car is here!" I listened to every word that Lydia said, then across at the car in which I recognised. It was Tyler's car. I was going to kill him. I ran to the door and wacked my fists against it, the screaming had stopped.

I began to kick at the door, Abi, who was stood beside me had a look of worry in her eyes. I was also worried, I was scared of what was going on behind those doors. Just what was he doing to her? My anger was rising quicker and quicker, I felt my face flush red. The door busted open. I stormed into the living room, not even wanting to look. Tyler was stood over Lauren, she was bruised all on her face. Hand marks on her neck, she lie motionless on the floor.

Lauren's POV

Every part of my body and become numb. I couldn't feel a thing let alone move, I heard a loud sob. Who was crying? I was worried, worried I was dead. Ever since I heard the bashing against the door everything had stopped although the pain hadn't. It was aching, torturing, endless pain.

"What have you done?" A voice growled, a voice I recognised to be Joey's.

I could sense the movement of someone beside me. Their hand stroked my cheek, it wasn't the touch I wanted. It wasn't Joey's touch. I heard the sobs, and I suddenly felt pain strike through my cheek. I suddenly gained all the feeling within my body, there was a long sharp pain through my stomach. I was frightened. Joey and whoever had accompained him here could be in danger, it would be my fault if they were hurt. I wanted to cry, I wasn't sure if I could or not.

"She deserved it" I heard Tyler snigger.

"My Mum and Dad trusted you Tyler, with Lauren's life! You should be locked away! The person beside me shouted, which I soon discovered was Abi.

"What does that say to you Tyler,huh? Because **mate** I love that girl, she is the most beautiful girl I have seen. I can't believe how lucky you are...lucky to have this beautiful girl! And this is what you do!" Joey roared.

The door slammed. I could no longer hear Tyler's voice, I wondered if he was going to be free of this, the thought struck me that he could get away with this.

I felt myself being scooped up into somebody's warm muscular arms. I felt stronger, my eyes slowly opened. They were only half open. I looked up to see Joey, tears flowing all down this face. I wanted to cry with him, but I just couldn't.

"Babe, thank god. Your safe don't worry" Joey said, and I really believed I was safe in his arms.

"I love you" I croaked.

I lifted my head a little. Abi was stood with her hand to her ear, she held her mobile phone. I felt like I was shredded into pieces. I felt Joey's soft lips gently on my forehead. He held his lips there for a few seconds before he released them.

"Kiss me" I whispered, not being able to talk any louder.

"I don't want to hurt you" Joey moaned.

"You won't, I promise. Just, kiss me...please" I begged.

He nodded, a small smile creeping upon his lips. He leaned in, his lips gently connecting with mine. I tackled his lips, he let go. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Don't Lauren, your not well enough" He complained, the butterflies from his kiss disappeared.

Joey's POV

Abi informed us that an ambulance was on the way. I hoped that Lauren wasn't pretending to let me in, as much as I loved her I couldn't deal with her letting me down. Two paramedics rushed through the doors with a stretcher, Lauren weakly smiled at me as she was carried onto the stretcher.

"Abs you go with her, tell them the exact story" I demanded.

I went to exit before I heard Abi call my name.

"Don't you want to go?" She asked.

"I will drive, I can't leave you here" I replied.

She smiled and then gripped onto Lauren's hand, I watched as they carried Lauren into the back of the ambulance before getting into my car. Everything was running through my head, if I wasn't sat around asking advice from other people all the time, maybe this would of never happened. The girl I loved wouldn't be able to trust anyone again, especially me. It was all my fault.

Lauren's POV

I was silent as I was tooken to ward six. I kept trying to stop myself from thinking what would of happened if Joey and Abi hadn't came when they did. Or even if Tyler came back for me, he could do the same to me or maybe this time worse. I took a long deep breath. I was put into room 208.

"Miss Branning, you will have to wait outside whilst we run tests on your sister" The nurse informed Abi.

"Uh, ok" Abi replied, taking a seat. I smiled at her before the door closed.

Wires were hooked my arms, nurses were rushing around. I tugged at one of the wires, wanting to feel some sort of freedom. A nurse rushed over to me and gently tapped my hand, as if I was a two-year old that needed a telling off.

"I highly recommend that you keep them on Lauren, they are going to give you maxium support" She told me.

It didn't seem she was recommending to me, more like she was making me. Things surely couldn't be that bad, maybe...No I needed to stop finding ways to forgive Tyler. We were over.

Joey's POV

I trotted up the stairs to the entrance of Walford hospitial. My mood started to improve after I recieved a text from Abi telling me that Lauren was still ok. I just knew there was going to be hope for us both. I went up to the reception desk, the receptionist who looked about thirty seemed to be eyeing me up. I was going to do something that wasn't going to impress her.

"My girlfriend was bought in here, about half hour ago. Her name's Lauren Branning"

It felt strange...in a good way to be calling Lauren my girlfriend. The receptionist's face sunk, I watched as she swallowed aa lump in her throat and entered Lauren's name into the database.

"Ward 6, room 208 sir. I can direct you if you wish?" She suggested.

"Do you know what? I would say yes if I was five but I'm twenty five...I'll pass" I smirked at her before getting into the lift.

I walked up to the ward. Abi gave me a quick hug.

"So?"

"They are doing tests, Jay's outside. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad" Abi smiled.

I nodded. I watched as Abi as she left the ward and then put my attention to Lauren. I looked through the window seeing her fast asleep. She was safe now, I was distracted when a Nurse appeared from Lauren's room.

"Mr Branning, we have ran tests. I'm not sure if you or Miss Branning were aware" She gently smiled.

"What is it?" I was very curious.

"Lauren Branning is pregnant"

**A/N: **Well...well...well! What a cliffhanger! I am one for cliffhangers but first of all...do you think Joey will tell Lauren or not? And who do you think the Daddy is?! Let me know x


	10. Chapter 10

Joey's POV

I sat down, trying to take in what the nurse had said. I took deep breaths. It couldn't of happened, this couldn't be his child. I cringed just knowing that he had made that baby with her when I wanted that all with her, I wanted that future. The nurse went back into the room, this time I followed her. I needed answers.

"How long has she been pregnant?" I choked out, the word pregnant bringing disturbing sights to my mind.

"At this point we aren't too will be doing an ultra sound when Lauren wakes, which will confirm it" She smiled, sweetly.

"No" I snapped.

"Sorry Mr Branning, you have no choice in the matter. It is our job to check that the baby's health is excellent" She informed me.

"Lauren has been through a lot, I understand that this could be her ex-boyfriend's baby. I would like it if you could let me tell her at home, when she is comfortable" I explained.

"I'm not sure..."

"If she makes the descision to keep her baby, I will bring her when she is feeling well for an ultrasound" I wanted to talk the nurse round this.

"Oh, just this once. But you have to let me put it on her files, you have no choice in that"

"As long as I'm not mentioned in the record" I smirked.

She nodded shyly before leaving. This was a real problem, that was going to make Lauren and Tyler have a connection forever and I would be pushed out of the picture. I wouldn't let her give up on me again, not when she needed me too. That baby lying inside her could destroy us. Forever.

I had made a descision. It made me feel horrible for it but I was going to do this for Lauren's sake, I wasn't going to tell her about the baby. It was best that way.

Lauren's POV

I was disturbed from my nap when I felt Joey's hand slip into mine. I opened my eyes, he was staring into my eyes. He slowly came face to face with me, the heat between us was rising higher. He connected his lips with mine, that amazing feeling. My body bursting with happiness, he was my hero.

"I love you baby" He mumbled into my hair.

"I know you do, I love you too. It's just you seem a little...nervous?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine babe, and so are you. So good that your coming out of here tonight" I smiled.

"Mmm"

His smile, made me happy. He replied by kissing my lips, every passion between us was joining. Everytime I looked into his eyes, I could tell something was wrong and he just wasn't telling me what. Maybe he wasn't telling me I was suffering something long-term, he could be worried about her realtionship. I didn't know what it was but there was one thing I could read on Joey's face. I knew when somethng was bothering him and right now he wasn't telling me what.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway, luckily we had stopped kissing just before the person had even entered. Mum, Dad and Abi stood in the doorway. I nodded for them to come over, Joey getting up from his chair. Mum took the seat beside me, you could tell she had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. She handed me a bunch of flowers.

"Don't cry Mum" I whispered.

"I just can't believe we trusted him darling, why didn't you tell us?" Mum was desperate to know.

"Because, you could of got hurt. It doesn't matter now it's over" I gave her a reassuring smile.

"His life will be over Lauren, he's a criminal. You are my beautiful daughter, he will **not** be coming anywhere near you again" Dad said sternly.

"I know he is Dad, right now I just want to forget about it" I smiled.

Abi gave me a look, a look that I had never got from her before. I couldn't quite understand it.

"I think Lauren has moved on" Abi broke the silence, I knew exactly what she meant. She was referring to Joey.

"Abs!"

"What do you mean?" Dad had a curious look in his eye.

"It won't be what you expected. Joey, he rescued me from Tyler and I know...he knows he loves me and, I love him too" I confessed.

"You thought that when Lauren was weak you would take advantage of her!" Dad shouted.

"Dad, it wasn't like that" I protested.

"No, it's exactly like that" He hissed.

"And you haven't tooken advantage?" I sniggered.

A loud slam caused the walls to shake. Dad had left the room, Mum gently smiled at me even though you could tell she wasn't too happy about things. Things were just going great! I had an ex who abused me almost to death, a sister that couldn't keep her mouth shut and made my dad leave, a mum who pretended she knew how it all felt and a boyfriend who seemed to be keeping things from me.

Joey's POV

A while later, Tanya and Abi had left. Their visit had obviously not been such a good idea. I heard Lauren sigh, she put her face into her hands. I sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her stomach. Although I didn't want to tell her, if she wanted this baby it had to be ok. She looked at me, in confusion.

"Joey stop rubbing my belly, your making me feel fat" She groaned.

"No your just simply beautiful" I smiled.

"Yeah right, but me and you...we will be ok, won't we?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"We will, I promise"

**A/N:** I have decided who the Daddy is but that's not confirmed in the story...yet! Do you think Joey will tell Lauren and if he does how long do you think it will take? As I said before, I rarely update fridays and because of so much coursework I can't update tomorrow but you will get two updates on saturday! There will also be a one-shot on Sunday night...look out for that and please review :)) x


	11. Chapter 11

Joey's POV

I rushed after Lauren. This had been the second time this morning that she had been sick, I watched as she lowered herself down and put her head over the toilet. I pushed her hair from her face, the sound of her being sick not only making me cringe but made me curse myself for not telling her.

She grabbed a piece of tissue and sat on the edge of the bath whilst wiping her mouth. I flushed the toilet, staring at her. She looked up at me, her eyes staring into mine.

"I feel rotten" She sighed.

"I'm sure your fine babe" I wanted to end this conversation.

"Mmm" She stared into space.

"Anyway, I will call in work put your feet..."

"No Joey, like you said I'm fine. Go to work" She demanded.

"I'm not going to be working while your here being sick" I complained.

"I will call my sister over, now go" She shooed me out of the bathroom.

I trotted down the stairs, Lauren close behind me. I slowly slid my shoes on, I really didn't want to leave her. If I told her, she'd understand why I'd want to be here, with her. I just couldn't. I was being so selfish.

I pulled her into a hug, sighing into her hair. She looked up to me, a pale look on her face. The girl I was looking at was the strongest girl. I was never going to let her down, I would be stupid to. I gently kissed her forehead, she pulled out of my arms and opened the front door.

"Go, I will see you later"

"Fine! But if this gets any worse..."

"Just go Mr Protective!"

I laughed as she closed the door on me. A twelve hour shift with the constant worry about her in my head wasn't going to be pleasant.

Lauren's POV

I walked into the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle. It felt so free, so peaceful just to be away from Joey for a few hours. I loved him, and the time I spent with him. I just couldn't get to grips with the way he had been acting, like he didn't want us to talk.

I flicked through my contacts, my hand hovering over Whitney's name. I hadn't seen her or even heard from her in a long time. I wasn't prepared to go to Walford for at least a few more months. I didn't want any sympathy.

Me and Joey lived in his Mums house. I hadn't yet got a chance to meet her, as she was in America, and would be for three months. I had til then to find a new home, I wasn't even sure she wanted me under her roof.

I finally decided to dial Whitney's phone. The continuous sound of the phone ringing, I heard it being picked up.

"Hello..."

I was lost for words, it really was Whit. It was her voice. I hadn't heard it in so long and it only felt good to be able to speak with her again.

"Hello Whit" I smiled.

"Lauren! I haven't spoke to in ages, how are you?" She asked.

After a while of speaking with Whitney, she understood everything. I told her about me and Joey, the way he was acting and she really seemed to understand it.

"Maybe he's a bit beat up about it all" Whit told me.

"I know but its not that, I mean we don't even speak about Tyler anymore. He knows I'm safe with him, I'm just scared Whit. I'm scared its something that will change things for us" I moaned.

"I'm sure it won't Lauren, you should speak to him. Anyway I better be off, was so good speaking to you"

"Yeah, hopefully I will see you soon" I mumbled.

"Bye"

Everything was racing through my mind at an uncontrollable speed. There could of been another girl he was putting on hold, he could be really ill or it could be something to do with Tyler. I kept thinking over it all evening, in front of the TV with my cup of tea.

I sat silently. I heard a key turn in the door, I didn't even bother to notice the time. Half past ten. He was half hour late home, he was always home like a shot.

"Lauren" I heard him call through the house.

I didn't dare reply. He must of noticed the TV light, two seconds later he was stood in the front room doorway. He sat beside me, to take my hand in his. I quickly yanked my hand away, a confused expression on his face.

"If you ever wanted a little privacy...the house to yourself you could have just said" I broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You didn't have to pretend me, I'm sure she's a lot better! I'm sure she just wants to snuggle up to you, but I'm in the way aren't I?" I shouted.

"Who is she? This person your going on about ey Lauren? If you were in the way you wouldn't be here!" He moaned.

"Then why...why does it seem that your keeping something from me" I started to sob.

He wrapped his arm around me, his quiet hushing sending waves of tiredness all around my body. My head fell onto his shoulder and it wasn't long before I was in a long dreamy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren's POV

I pulled on my leather jacket, turning to smile at the sight in front of me. Joey spread out across the bed, his eyes firmly closed. I had been awake the whole night, it wasn't just down to Joey's snoring but the events from last night had still not shifted from my mind.

I glanced at my phone. 8.30am. I still had the sick feeling my stomach, I was eager to get it checked out. I still had another two hours before my appointment. But there really was something I had a strong feeling for, a bacon sandwich.

I shoved a can of Impulse into my handbag. I put it on my shoulder, and held the keys in my left hand. I gently kissed Joey on the forehead, not even causing him to stir. I took a long hard look at him before closing the bedroom door.

I quietly shut the front door behind me. I closed my eyes, taking in a long breath of the fresh morning air. I used to love going jogging in the mornings with my Mum when I was a lot younger, but as I grew older I began to get in a habit of having a good ten am wake up.

I got into town. Silence filled everywhere, only small grumbles came from people going past me. I wasn't one for staring, but I'd always loved to work people out. I could sit on the tube all day just looking at people. Trying to work out their personality, their backgrounds and who they were. I wanted to know how I felt if I were them.

As I was walking up to the tube station, I couldn't help but notice that a girl of around my age had been straight behind me. When I approached the ticket desk I could on longer feel her behind me, I turnt around and she was stood a few steps away.

I paid for a ticket. To Walford. Walford surgery was the only doctors surgery I was registered under, I didn't have anywhere to change it to because right now I didn't have a proper home.

"The tube to Walford station leaves in five minutes" The speaker played out.

I boarded the tube in a hurry. Quickly rushing to a seat, I pulled out a magazine from my bag. Gossip girl. It was a weekly magazine, it was full of all types of things but somehow entertained me.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see the same girl that happened to be following me around stood in front of me.

"Could I sit next to you, there's no more seats. I really don't want to stand" She asked.

I nodded. She took a seat beside me pulling her jacket off, she had a small rounded bump. It was obvious why she had wanted to sit down. I couldn't help but stare at her bump, it looked so perfect.

"So...I'm Cassidy" She began.

"Uh, I'm Lauren" I smiled.

"Never seen you on the tube to Walford"

"Well, don't come here much anymore. Only for my doctors surgery" I replied.

"My Nan lives here. Its hard living with someone that doesn't stop rattling on" She laughed.

"Well we all know how that feels, my boyfriend would go spare if he found out I came here alone" I could definitely relate to what she had said.

"Really?"

"He's just been worried about me lately"

I sat in silence. Was their really anything for Joey to be worried about? Maybe it should of been me worrying, after all not only did he deny telling me there wasn't anyone else, he didn't tell me what was bothering him.

I knew it would take a while, before me and Joey could open each other properly. We'd only just started taking things serious, and we both knew that it his first serious relationship.

The tube came to a halt. I hurried off, ignoring Cassidy's goodbyes. I wanted my bacon sandwich, as soon as I could get my hands on it. I pushed through crowds of people, bashing into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Lauren? Long time no see" I looked up at the person, it was my Uncle. Uncle Jack.

"Uncle Jack" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"So what you doing back here?" He asked.

"A bacon sandwich at the caf first, then doctors" I smiled.

"Come on then, I'll pay"

I linked my arm into Uncle Jack's. He was like a Dad to me.

Joey's POV

My eyes were still half shut. I stretched, turning to notice Lauren wasn't there. I jumped out of bed, the first place I thought she would be in was the bathroom but I failed to find her. I poured a cup of tea, whilst trying to call her. The calls went straight to voice mail.

I put my head in my hands, she probably wanted some fresh air either that or she was on a plane trying to get as far away from me as possible. Whenever she returned home was when I was going to tell her, I would tell her that she was carrying a baby.

Lauren's POV

My phone buzzed yet again. I took a long sip of my tea, noticing Uncle Jack had looked down at it.

"Some important?" He asked.

"Just Joey" I replied.

"Calling you ten times? Must be important" Jack laughed.

I laughed along. Picking up my phone, Uncle Jack left his chair to order two bacon rolls. As I answered the phone I could feel Lucy's eyes on me.

"Hello"

"Babe, where are you?" Joey sounded in a panic.

"I will be home soon, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know you were safe. We need to talk when you get home"

"Alright" I mumbled.

"Bye, love you"

"You too"

Uncle Jack returned to the table, holding out a bacon roll to me. I smiled, thankfully. This was what I had wanted to get my hands on all morning, it smelt so good. I licked my lips, taking a huge bite and it wasn't long before I had scoffed it all down.

I glanced at the clock, just ten minutes left. I took a long sigh before taking the last sip of my tea and pulling myself up from my chair.

"Off so soon?"

"I'd love to spend some more time with you Uncle Jack, but I have this doctor appointment" I explained.

"Don't want be involved in that girls stuff, anyway maybe later?"

"Maybe" I smiled before leaving.

I put my hands in my jacket pockets. It was starting to get chilly, and I was starting to get sleepy. I walked up to the small, local building wanting to get this over and done with.

"Lauren Branning my appointment is in five minutes" I told the receptionist.

"If you would like to take a seat"

I nodded, taking a seat. Ten minutes later I was called in by a Nurse. I took my coat off taking a seat, her eyes were focused on my files. She looked concerned as she read through it.

"Could you lay on that bed and pull your top up? I will be two seconds" She pointed to the bed in the corner.

I nodded. She left the room and I slowly pulled my top up, my hands making my skin chill. I pulled myself up onto the bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. I was interrupted when she entered.

She held a bottle of blue stuff in her hand. She squeezed some onto my stomach, gently rubbing it across. I was confused to what she was doing, she picked something up and waved it across my stomach, her eyes focused on a small screen behind me.

"See there Miss Branning, that's your baby. Your 14 weeks pregnant"


	13. Chapter 13

Joey's POV

I sat, staring into space. My head running over all the words I would have to say to her. I had to tell her, that she was pregnant. It could be my baby, the thought of a baby being mine and hers. I had to know it was safe, so did she.

I heard a key in the door and quickly got up from my seat. Lauren slowly trotted into the hall, mascara down her face. She looked pale and exhausted. I opened my arms and she fell straight into them, sobbing into my chest.

"Going to tell me what's up?" I whispered.

"I can't Joey" Her voice muffled, as she spoke into my shirt.

"Ey, we all have things we don't like to say to each other. Including me" I comforted her, by rubbing her back.

"What do you have to say?" She sniffed, looking up into my arms.

"Maybe you should sit down"

I followed her to the kitchen, she took a seat at the table and I took one next to her. I placed her hand in mine as her eyes stared straight into mine.

"I...I should of told you, I don't want you to be mad with me"

"What is it Joey?" She asked.

I was silent there was no backing out now.

"Tell me" She shouted.

"I think...your pregnant" I told her.

She sighed. Shaking her head as more tears fell.

"I know, I found out today. It doesn't matter"

"Yes it matters, Lauren..." I was shortly interrupted.

"No Joey! Not to you, I'm 14 weeks pregnant Joey! This baby isn't yours...it isn't" She broke down into tears.

"That's what I hate myself Lo, I do. I didn't tell you"

"What do you mean?" She asked through tears.

"They told me, at the hospital. I wanted it to be our baby and I knew it wasn't..."

"You didn't tell me! How could you Joey? My baby could of died and you didn't tell me!" She screamed.

Lauren's POV

I started to cry. Me and Joey both went into silence as someone opened the kitchen door, I hadn't seen this person before. She had long curly hair and brown eyes. I noticed, it was Joey's Mum.

She looked between me and Joey. Nothing being said, her smile fell. She had seen the tears sat on my face.

"Joey, are you going to introduce me?" His Mum asked.

"This is Lauren, my girlfriend"

"No, not anymore" I snapped leaving the table and storming up the stairs.

I was furious. I emptied my clothes into my bag, my make-up and all my other bits and bobs. I charged into the bathroom grabbing all my toiletries, I spun round as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Lauren, what's been going on?" The friendly woman asked behind me, who appeared to be Joey's Mum.

"I really can't tell you, I need to go" I sighed.

"Lauren, when you walk out that door it won't be just Joey broken hearted it will be you too"

"Give you a little talk did he? Did he also tell you that he put my baby's life in danger?" I shouted.

"Look...your having Joey's baby?"

"Go get another talking from him because I'm going" I snapped.

I dragged my suitcase down the stairs, turning to see Lyn stood on the middle of the stairs. I shook my head at her, before opening the front door. All the cold wind gushed through, biting at my skin. I wrapped my hooded jacket around me a little tighter.

I felt Joey's hot breath tickle down my neck.

"Babe, please don't go. Its freezing...think about the baby" Joey tried to persuade me.

"What? Like you thought about MY baby!" I shouted.

"At least wait till the morning Lo"

"No" I snapped.

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere but here"

He tucked a strand piece of hair behind my ear, he leaned in but I reacted fast and pulled away.

"No Joey, I'm leaving"

I walked through the front garden, ignoring Joey's continous calls. I was off into the night.

A/N: Well...I'm back! My laptop is still broke so I'm updating from my phone...I'm on holiday for the rest of half-term but that doesn't stop me updating! Sooo will Lauren forgive Joey for not putting her baby's safety first? More tomorrow Xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren's POV

A month had passed. I was living with Uncle Jack, I had told him the full story, Me and Joey and the baby. He really understood just as I thought he would. Mum had always asked if I wanted to move in with her but I didn't dare tell her I was pregnant. There wasn't even a point in telling her about me and Joey, we were finished.

I was 18 weeks pregnant. It was getting harder and harder to hide, I couldn't let anyone else find out. Tyler would find out, and there was no way I was prepared to let him find out.

I sat on a stool, munching on a piece of toast. I was always tired, and extra lazy but I had less than a hour before I had to start work at The Vic. Sometimes I would be so tempted to have a small vodka and coke but I just couldn't, everytime I looked down at my stomach I would curse myself.

Uncle Jack kissed my hair. I turned around noticing he had walked in with Denny, his ex fiance Sharon's boy.

"Alright Lauren your looking a little tired?" Uncle Jack asked.

"I'm ok, just this little camper is wearing me out" I laughed.

"Do you want me to call Roxy and say your not feeling well?"

"No, I will be alright. After all we don't want her suspecting out of all people"

I got up from my chair, I wore a vest top and my black leggins. I noticed Uncle Jack staring at my stomach, I looked down to notice just a small bump starting to show.

"Better cover up" He suggested.

"I have a cardi in the hall"

I walked out to the hallway pulling on my cardigan. I slid on my flat shoes, which were now becoming more popular than my converse as they were easier to put on.

"Doctors tomorrow" Uncle Jack called out from the kitchen.

"Ok" I called to him.

I walked out the door, wrapping my cardigan around me a little tighter. I was in a confused mood, part of me wanted to ring Joey and tell him just how much I loved him, thought the other half wanted to tell him he's a loser and that I wanted nothing to do with him.

I brushed past someone, muttering an apology. The person grabbed me by the arm, it was Lyn. Joey's Mum.

"Thought I'd find you around here"

"Can you get off?"

"You can't just pretend Lauren, that nothing happened. You can't stop him seeing this baby" Lyn said tightening her grip on my arm.

"I have work...I will meet you in the caf later" I told her.

"Two o clock, be there" She snapped.

"Oi! Get your hands off my niece!" I heard Uncle Jack shout.

Lyn walked off as Uncle Jack ran up to me, he pulled me into a hug checking if I was alright. A few tears began to fall from my eyes, Lyn had to know.

"Who was she?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Lyn, Joey's Mum. I had a little argument with her the other week and it slipped out of mouth, she thinks the baby's Joey's" I told him wiping my eyes.

"We will tell her together" Uncle Jack said.

"No, I will go see her later and explain" I smiled.

"Go easy today Lo"

"I will" I replied.

I opened the back door to The Vic, finding Roxy stood there. Her arms were folded, she had a horrible glare on her face. Everything was out to get me today. I just couldn't bare putting up with anything else.

"Your late"

I broke down into a fit of tears, I just couldn't manage it. Everyone had something to moan about today.

"What's wrong Lauren?" Alfie asked, entering the back of The Vic.

"I...I've just had a bit of stress coming on the last few weeks" I told him.

"Go take the day off" Alfie instructed.

"No, I..."

"Go on" He insisted.

I smiled, Roxy smiled back at me on the other hand Kirsty gave me a evil look. I had forgotten all about her being pregnant, with my Dad's baby.

Joey's POV

It was lunchtime. My Mum had been out for hours, she wanted to nip into town and do a spot of shopping as she would say. I missed Lauren, right now we would be making the most of a free house or in her case lying on the sofa having a DVD day. Those were my favourite. I called and text her everyday but she never replied.

I missed her. But she was protecting her baby, the baby that wasn't mine. I wanted it to be but it just couldn't, there was no way Lauren was going to allow that either.

I thought about it every night she was gone, I had this image in my head that if I didn't tell her things would get worse. That she would lose the baby, or even if she lost her own life. Maybe this way it was for the best.

Lauren's POV

I finally found Lyn in the caf. She was sat, her hands wrapped around her mug of tea. There was also a cup of tea opposite her, which I assumed was for me. I pulled out my chair, she looked up at me as I did so giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks for coming" She smiled.

"Well I had to didn't I? After feeling threatened" I replied.

"I didn't mean to come across like that, I just think Joey has rights to this baby aswell" She explained.

I didn't notice Kirsty was on lunch break, she had entered the caf. I carried on speaking to Lyn.

"That's where you have it all wrong, this baby I'm carrying isn't Joey's. He saved me from my ex, an abuser and its his baby Lyn I was only seeing Joey for about two weeks before he found out Lyn and I'm 18 weeks pregnant" I told her the story, she seemed pretty shocked as I did.

"I should of...let you explain yourself before I jumped to conclusions" She swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"Yes you should, and can you tell Joey to delete my number. He was happy to risk my life before, and I don't want it happening again"

Lyn nodded and left. I took a long sip from the sweet tea, another person took Lyn's seat. I came face to face with Kirsty. She had a smug look on her face and I could tell she meant business.

"So its true then?" One of her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"My husbands eldest daughter is carrying her ex's baby?"

"What did you hear?" I hissed.

"Oh, a whole lot more Lauren"

"You wouldn't dare say anything"

"What's to stop me, after all your no longer Daddy's first priority. I am and I'm sure he would be thrilled to hear the news" She wickedly smiled.

I was doomed.

A/N: Decided to give you another update tonight! As I have soo many updates ready to be submitted! Do you think Kirsty will tell Max? And what do you think of Lyn? Would you like to see more of her? Please review, hope you enjoyed :) xx


	15. Chapter 15

Joey's POV

"What a day" I heard Mum say.

I rushed out to the hallway. She had been gone for five hours and that wasn't like her, she would spend about a hour most in town. Especially when she knew I needed comforting.

"Where have you been?" I asked her, she still smiled at me.

"Oh Joey son, I've only been down to town. Look at these new earrings I got" She said showing me the green earrings in her ears.

"Your lying"

"Alright, you got me Joe. I went to see Lauren..."

"You what?" My voice raised.

"Well, she needed a little chat well at least I thought that" Mum explained.

"Mum what have you done? What did she say?" I was so angry with her for doing this to Lauren, I already knew Lauren was stressed with me now she would think I sent my Mum.

"Nothing love"

"Come on Mum, what did she say?"

"That she wants you to delete her number" Mum sighed before running up the stairs.

I couldn't believe she had drove to Walford and wasted her time to say that. Lauren was probably fuming with me, and it was obvious she didn't want me anywhere near her. I was planning to give it a few weeks, go explain that I just wanted to protect her. But no, my Mum had to step in.

I decided to text Lauren, I knew it wasn't for the best but she at least needed to know that it wasn't my fault my Mum had come searching for her.

To: Lauren

Had to force out of my mum where she had been had no idea Lo I wish I could of stopped her hope she didn't upset you.

I know you said to delete your number but I can't Lo I don't want to lose you and I know you won't reply but when you read this just remember that I'm sorry and I kept that from you to protect you I never meant to hurt you.

Sorry,

J xx

Lauren's POV

I kept looking over at Joey's text from last night. I just wanted to hit reply and tell him that I had accepted his apology and I wanted him here, with me. Things were only getting tougher, I was put under much more pressure. I still couldn't believe that Kirsty had found out and that again had something to do with Joey. If she was planning on telling my Dad, I just wouldn't know what to do.

I picked up my phone. 10.32 am. Uncle Jack would be wondering why I hadn't come down for breakfast, he always made me my favourite thing. Pancakes with golden syrup and use as an excuse that I have two of me to feed. That's why I loved him because no matter what happened Uncle Jack was on my side.

I heard a tap on my door, I tried to ignore it. I yet again heard the tap on the door.

"Come in" I groaned.

The door opened, it was Mum. I quickly pulled my duvet over me a little more, making sure she wouldn't notice my bump. I smiled at her and she came and sat at the end of my bed.

"Jack went to the gym, he said you were still in bed and I wondered why you weren't up yet" Mum said.

"Just been real tired" I told her.

"Are you still thinking about him darling? Tyler, I mean its just I think you should be at home so I know how your feeling" She smiled.

"Course I'm not, it hasn't even crossed my mind. I'm fine Mum" I complained.

"Uncle Jack been spoiling you?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah" I half laughed.

"Well, what do you say to a dinner tomorrow at ours? A big Cross and Branning family dinner" Mum gave that warm smile, I could kill for one of her roast dinners right now.

"Who's going to be there?" I curiously asked.

"Dot can't make it, she's going to visit your Granddad. Other than that we're good to go"

"Is Kirsty going?" I asked, this is the question I had wanted to ask.

"I did invite her and your Dad, why?"

"Nothing just thought that you wouldn't want her there" I was in a daydream, trying to work out what this dinner party would be like.

"Can't avoid her all my life can I darling? Anyway I need to get to the salon see you tomorrow darling, the doors always open for you"

I slowly nodded. If Kirsty was attending my Mum's favourite dinner party then I just couldn't see myself going, I had no-one to back me up. No boyfriend. No alcohol to drown my thoughts out on. Now I had to protect someone, and maybe this dinner party was risking my baby's protection.

I deleted the text from Joey. That would be a start. I wanted to see just how well I could get through this on my own.

Joey's POV

I quickly picked up my phone as it buzzed. My hands started to shake, I thought it was Lauren. I opened the text, I let out a long sigh. All my high hopes were crushed when I realised it was only from Tanya.

From: Tanya

Hi its Tanya,

Wanted to know if you would like to come to our dinner party tomorrow evening about 7? Just turn up! X

I smiled. This was going to give me a huge opportunity, if Lauren was going to this dinner party I could prove to her just how much I really loved her.

"What's wrong with your Mr Frowny?" Mum asked, she entered in her blue fluffy dressing gown and her slippers.

"Nothing, Uncle Max's ex wife has planned a dinner party she's asked me to go tomorrow night" I told my Mum.

"His ex-wife? Those Brannings do make me laugh, and I've only met your Dad. She trying to win him back? Mind you, it wouldn't be too bad meeting them all"

"No Mum, its not exactly like that" I told her.

"You said Derek wasn't in Walford, oh come on Joe please" She begged and begged me.

"No Mum, stop being stupid!"

"I get it, you don't want me to slip your chances with Lauren again? Joey she left you for no reason, you said yourself"

"Things between me and her have nothing to do with you alright?"

Mum tutted. I knew she wanted to look out for me and everything but her being at the dinner party was going to shake things up. I was going to speak to Lauren alone, I was tired of my Mum thinking I needed her to support me.

Lauren's POV

It was just gone lunchtime. I was sat on the sofa, watching the big bang theory. Though I wasn't really watching it because I was thinking, I was scared. Kirsty could tell them all, my whole family and I would have no-one there. Everyone would be so ashamed of me.

"Lauren" I heard Uncle Jack call.

I ignored him. He was normally the only person I wanted to open up to but I didn't want to speak to anyone right now. He appeared in the doorway, grabbing the remote off me and switching the TV off.

"Your Mum told me to double check you wanted to go to that dinner party she's having"

"Uh...yeah sure" I really didn't but I couldn't let her down, she seemed so happy about it earlier.

"What's wrong Lauren?"

"Nothing Uncle Jack"

"Promise?"

I shook my head. I burst in tears, and buried my head in my hands, he put his arm around me as I continued to cry. Everyone, and all their actions were getting to me.

"She found out yesterday...when I was telling Lyn about the baby" I cried.

"Who Lo?"

"Kirsty, she told me she was Dad's first priority that he would be so happy to know" I spoke into Uncle Jack's shirt.

"She wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't dare Lauren" Uncle Jack assured me.

"And I miss Joey, so much. I just don't know what to say to him. I have no-one to back me up if she slips up at the dinner party"

"Don't ever say that again! I always back you up Lauren, I never let you down your just like my own little girl"

"Not little anymore" I laughed.

"I know, but I love you"

"You too"

Uncle Jack left to make a cup of tea for us both. He was right I did have him, but was his back-up going to be enough?

Authors Note: Firstly my apologies to all of you...I was away on holiday and the signal was awful which really made me mad! I hope you choose to keep following this story as I love writing it! Just a shame that my updates seem to lack...anyway...what do you think will happen at the dinner party?! Please review x


	16. Chapter 16

h

Lauren's POV

I pulled up my jeans, I struggled doing the zip up. I attempted to force the button, but it popped straight off. This was the second pair of jeans that failed to fit me, I was turning into a balloon.

"Uncle Jack" I called.

He appeared in the doorway, a smile on his face shaking his head at the clothes that I had spread across the floor.

"One Lauren makes all this mess, couldn't imagine two of you"

"Well seems it is possible now I have one aboard, anyway I hate to ask but I really am needing maternity clothes..."

"Lauren, anything just ask. Your not alone in this ok. About what you said last night I think you should talk to Joey" Uncle Jack suggested.

"No, I was just being...I'm fine" I smiled.

"If your sure?"

"Honestly, it can't be that hard can't it?"

He laughed, then pulled me into a hug. I had all Uncle Jack's support but no matter what I had of his, I just felt something missing. It wasn't just Uncle Jack's support I wanted, it was everyone's. All I needed was full support.

I found an old dress lying in the bottom of the chest of drawers. I checked the label, size fourteen. I looked it, fighting the urge to throw it back down it was the only thing I had. I dreaded to think who's it was. I pulled it over my head, it was only a little bit big. I found it strange fitting into huge clothes, I was one big blubber ball.

One thing I dreaded was tonight.

Joey's POV

I stretched my arms, waking up. One o'clock. I wished I could have got up a bit later, I wanted the time to pass so that I could just talk to her. So I could just tell her how I felt about all of this but she just didn't get it.

I picked out a long sleeved shirt, a pair of black trousers and a navy tie. Lauren would usually be standing up, demanding that she ties my tie. She would spend ages smirking at me. There was so many little things I missed about her.

I pulled up my trousers, getting frustrated with my tie after. I just couldn't calm down, I would get to see her. The beauty of her I had missed so much, her beautiful brown eyes, the way she'd bite her bottom lip when she caught me staring at her and they way her hair fell into place without her having to try.

"Mum!" Although my Mum always teased me about still being too young to wear a tie and being all grown up.

I got no reply. Strange. She was always up by eight, I opened the door to her bedroom finding it empty. Her duvet pulled back, the bed empty. I raced down the stairs and grabbed the house phone off the kitchen table punching in her number, I let the phone drop to the floor when I noticed a sticky note on the fridge.

'I never listen to anyone but myself I'm too nosey sometimes but you couldn't of stopped me don't hate me, Mum'

She had blown the final straw. I knew exactly where she was going, and this wasn't going to go down swell and sweet.

Lauren's POV

I added to the final touches to my make-up. It was ten to six, only ten minutes before I would have to sit hoping Kirsty kept her mouth shut. I hopped out of my bedroom whilst trying to put my flats on. I looked around, and heard water dripping from the bathroom.

"Uncle Jack?"

"You go early Lauren, I promise I will be there soon I need to pick Dennis up yet" Uncle Jack's voice half muffled from behind the bathroom door.

"Uh...ok see you soon" I didn't get no reply, I wrapped my coat around me and before closing the door gently behind me.

It was cold, and I was alone. I would walk into this dinner party on my own, I would defend myself alone. I started to slowly walk across the square when I felt a tight grip around my arm. I yanked it but the grip still remained strong.

"Lauren, mind if I join you?" The hiss travelling through my ear at a slow pace.

"Kirsty, how did I know? Always you isn't it? Tearing my family apart, at every string you can get your hands on" I snapped.

"Well Lauren, I seem to remember that your Dad is the one that came to me because I was the one he chose. Tearing it apart? If anyones tearing it apart its YOU!" She shouted.

"Look I don't care what you think of me, I'm sure you don't care what I think of you either but please don't do this Kirsty. You can tease me all you want but this baby is someone else, not me" I begged Kirsty.

"I can do what I like Lauren, like you would stop me. After all you are just the drunken pregnant teenager who couldn't handle her boyfriends outbursts" Kirsty half laughed, her words tearing me apart.

"Don't you dare Kirsty!" I shouted.

Someone pulled me away. It was Uncle Jack, he shook his head at Kirsty. That's what he did when he was disappointed. I cried into Uncle Jack's shirt, he gently soothed me by rubbing my back.

"Come on Lo, one night your strong right?"

"Yeah" I replied to Uncle Jack wiping the tears.

I linked arms with Uncle Jack, my feet scrapping against the floor. I just wanted to spin back round, but I wanted to prove to Kirsty that I was tough and her stupid words weren't going to pull me down. Anything could happen.

Uncle Jack knocked on the door, he smiled at me before it opened. Dad was stood with his arm around Kirsty, she gave me a sly smile and I swallowed a huge lump in my throat which didn't go unnoticed by Uncle Jack.

"Hi Dad" I smiled.

"Alright Lauren?" He asked.

"I'm ok" I replied.

"Good, right good girl you are now aren't you?" He laughed.

"Yeah that's me, Lauren the good girl" I said sarcastically.

"Well, never thought I'd see the day...come here" He removed his arm from Kirsty's waist and pulled me into a hug. I could see the look on her face, like she wanted to bury me alive but I just smiled. I just didn't want to care.

Dad took my coat. I walked into the front room, Oscar bouncing towards me and wrapping his arms around me. I loved my little brother, no matter how much I messed up or even if he didn't understand it he never was one for getting angry at me.

"Where's Mum Oscar?" I asked.

"Kitchen Loz" His wide grin spread across his face.

I ruffled his hair and then left the front room. I looked towards the kitchen, the door closed. I crept closer, hearing small mumbles. Mum was chatting away but there was just one voice I wasn't so sure about, who was this person.

"You must be so proud of your daughter, Lau..."

It was Lyn. I burst open the door giving them both a fright, my Mum smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around her. All I would love when I was younger was my Mum wrapping me up in her arms, it was the only safe place. I never felt that with my Dad, guess he was always out and about with all different woman.

Mum loaded her arms with snacks, leaving as quick as she could.

"Well Lauren, you have quite a good family. All the side that isn't Branning's of course"

"What are you doing here Lyn?" I sighed.

"I was curious Lauren, not for you for me. Surely you always wanted to see what Joey's family was like, just like I spent year after year waiting for Derek to introduce me" She explained.

"Keep your voice down"

"Didn't tell anyone? Your Mum and Dad couldn't be disappointed Lauren, look at your Mum she's happy with you" Lyn smiled.

"That's what you think Lyn, but its not like that here. Please just don't talk to me for the rest of the night"

I waited for her to say that she wasn't going to say anything, to put half of my mind at ease. Not a word left her mouth. Great. It was all going to be over. I had a strong sickening pain, it was fear.

I trotted into the front room. Madonna playing everyone talking over the music. I went straight over the food table, eyeing everything up including the cheese biscuits. I grabbed a handful and began to stuff my mouth.

"Getting bigger Lauren?" I heard someone ask.

"Excuse me?" Mum said.

"Well, she must be pretty far now. Maternity jeans are more comfortable"

I was like a rabbit in the headlights, I started to panic.

"What the hell are you going on about? Lauren what's she going on about?" Mum asked.

"You didn't know, I thought Lauren would of told you. She's pregnant Tanya" Lyn joined in with Kirsty.

I started to struggle to breath, I was gasping for air. I rushed out of the room, Mum close behind me.

"Lauren are you alright?" She asked.

"Leave me alone! Just go back in!" I demanded.

I opened the front door coming face to face with Joey. I pushed past him and ran down the steps, desperate for air.

"Its ok Tanya, I'll look after her" I heard him say.

I heard the door close and cleared my throat before I got ready to shout.

"No, no you won't. I can look after myself and I don't want you anymore!" I cried.

"Lauren please" He begged getting closer to me.

Joey's POV

All I wanted to do was to get closer to her. I just wanted to hold her, comfort her and she just didn't get it. All the tears pouring out of her eyes just made me want to cry, how much she had gone through.

"Don't touch me" She snapped as I was stood just a few centimetres away from her.

"Lauren think of the baby" I told her, soon regretting I had said that.

"Just like you did Joey!" She screamed.

"Don't keep saying that Lauren alright? I said I'm sorry and I could say it til I'm dead what else do you want?"

"I don't know Joey, I really thought...even if this weren't your baby I thought you would of wanted to be part of it's life" She sobbed.

"It's all I want Lauren, I just didn't think it through properly at first. You two are all I want and I am beating myself up because I just want you both back in my life" Tears pricked my eyes, but every word I spoke was the truth.

"I don't know Joey"

"Lauren I want to be there for you, and this baby"

"I need to think through whether I want you to be part of my baby's life" She told me.

I turned around, knowing that it was all pointless. But she was soon calling me back.

"But Joey, my baby has to come first. I love you...I really do" The tears glittered in her eyes.

I got closer to her, my face cupped her soft pale cheek.

"And I love you too, both of you" I told her, placing my hand on her perfectly small bump.


	17. Chapter 17

Joey's POV

We got closer to each other, our lips softly connecting. This was just what I had wanted, we carefully pulled apart. She gave me a small smile, both of us not knowing what to say, I was speechless how one person could make me feel so happy.

"Come on let's get you home" I whispered to her.

"I can't Joey, I just don't want all this drama" She sighed.

"Hey, who said it had to be that way? If you want you could come with me to the B&B tonight?" I offered.

"Yeah" She yawned.

"Come on then" I said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

With all other girls it felt awkward making all the sudden moves, with Lauren it was natural. I saw her smile as my arm rested around her waist. I dropped my arm once we got to the B&B not wanting to make anything noticeable.

"We will have to sleep in separate rooms we can't let anyone suspect anything" I explained to her.

"Uh..." She groaned.

I gave a quick smile before we both entered the B&B. Kim and Denise both leaning on the reception desk, and both looked in full gossip mode. They went silent as they saw us, Denise getting the booking book at the ready.

"I have 208 available?"

"Have you got two rooms, it's just..."

"No all fully booked, so its that or nothing sweet cheeks" Kim stated.

"What Kim hasn't told you is that there are infact two single beds, a shower and toilet" Denise shot Kim a glare.

"Good, I'll take it" I said, handing out the cash to Denise.

"Are you two? Nevermind" Kim turned her attention to her phone.

"Are we what?" Lauren was curious to find out what Kim was going to ask.

"Look Lauren it probably don't matter" I tried telling her but she ignored me.

"Go on Kim, tell me" Lauren was starting to get frustrated.

"Well...it's just...well I heard that...you two were kinda a thing" Kim found it hard to get her words out.

"What the hell? Who would make something up like that?" Lauren moaned.

"You shouldn't believe all the rumours" I advised Kim before following Lauren up the stairs.

Lauren's POV

Joey unlocked the door, I dashed to the bathroom instantly locking myself in. I just couldn't deal with it all, my family knew about my baby and I was sure it wasn't going to be long before they found out about Joey too. Tears streamed down my face, I grabbed a piece of tissue and clutched it in my hand.

"Lauren open the door and we can talk about this" Joey suggested.

I sniffed not really wanting to talk things through.

"Please baby" I heard his begs from outside the door and decided to give in.

I unlocked the door, he opened his arms and I collapsed into his arms and began to cry. I felt him kiss my hair so many times, only he could make me feel much better.

He took my hand and led me over to the bed, he sat down. I sat on his lap just like I would sit on someone's lap as a kid and kept my hand in his.

"This all going to be ok Lauren, whatever they think doesn't mean its going to change anything for us" He hold me.

"I hope so"

"Everything is going to be fine for me, you and our baby" He smiled.

"Did you just say our baby?" I was stunned.

"That's what I want...if its ok?"

"I love you Joey Branning" I sealed my words with a kiss.

"I love you more" He whispered.

Joey's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Tanya was stood over me, Lauren not beside me but her bed next to mine. I recalled last nights events, I pushed the beds together because Lauren couldn't sleep.

"Would you like to tell me what you was doing in the same bed as my daughter?"

"She's my girlfriend Tan, I was protecting her" I told Tanya.

"This a joke Joey! She's pregnant with another man's baby? How could you do this when she is so vulnerable?" Tanya shouted.

"That's where you've got it wrong Tanya. I'm gonna treat this baby like my own, you don't get how much I love them both"

"Please Mum, don't fight" Lauren appeared from the bathroom, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry darling, I really am. I just it was a fling and now its happened again...I'm just worried about you" Mum weakly smiled as she always did.

"Its not Tanya, I promise" I took Lauren's hand in mine.

Tanya nodded. Lauren let go of my hand and flung her arms around Tanya, the slightest bit of appreciation from anyone made her feel a bit better. I watched as Lauren and Tanya pulled apart. She came back to me, I wrapped my arms around her.

"See it's all gonna be fine" I whispered in her ear.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

A/N: A nasty cliffhanger! I was planning on putting this on hold but then loads of ideas came into my head! I've posted a new story on here too...drama to come! Please review, thanks for all your great support hope this makes up for not posting xx


	18. Chapter 18

Lauren's POV

My mouth dropped. My mouth started to tremble, my hands started to shake. I wanted to move but I was frozen to the spot, not even being able to breath properly. I couldn't speak a word. What are you doing here? Is what I wanted to say but I couldn't manage a single word.

There were his piercing blue eyes, his swept, wavy brown hair and that look that made me fearful. One mention of my past with him and I was back into it all again, I thought of the slaps, the punches. All the pain he had caused me was now starting to shake its way through my body.

I cuddled closer to Joey. His muscular arms protecting me from any harm. He didn't notice anything, at least it seemed that way. My bump was on display, it was tight around my bump. Everything would be revealed, he would know that this baby was his.

"Get out!" Joey shouted.

"What are you doing cuddling my girlfriend?!" Tyler yelled.

"You made it pretty clear you didn't want me when you beat me to the floor!" I cried.

"You know that's not true...I would do anything to have you back. Anything" He lowered his tone as he spoke to me.

"You never mean what you say mate" Joey snapped.

"I love Joey, so much. He's been so supportive and we love each other Tyler" I told him, trying to be calm. I moved position to hold Joey's hand.

Tyler's eyes were focused on my bump. I couldn't believe it, he couldn't take his eyes off of my rounded baby bump. He shook his head with disbelief but then looked into my eyes as if to question me.

"Are...are you pregnant? With m...my baby?" Tyler was very shaky, I glanced at Joey. My mouth staying shut. I didn't want to believe this happening.

"Go on, its too late now babe" Joey whispered.

"Why are you interested?" I quizzed Tyler.

"I just never thought I'd be a Dad, you look like your taking care of it" He smiled.

"First its not an it, its my baby. Your not a Dad Tyler, it may be biological but Joey is the one that's been man enough to be a Dad" I started to get angry, I was furious with the way he thought he could waltz into here and take over.

"Lauren just because of you and me that never means our baby should be affected...I want our baby to know me" He acted so innocent.

"Why are you acting as if its all my fault?" Tears pricked the back of my eyes.

"Its not"

"Just go yeah? Your stressing her out...you heard her. Get out!" Joey shouted.

Joey's POV

Tyler left, slamming the door behind him. Tanya still stood how she did in silence, I opened my arms and Lauren fell into them. She started to cry into my chest, Tanya gently rubbing her back.

"He's gone now darling, its over" Tanya told Lauren.

"No, its never going to be over Mum you don't understand. I have done the wrong thing haven't I?" She cried.

"No you haven't baby" I said kissing her head.

"Your supposed to say that...your my Mum and boyfriend" She sighed.

"No..."

I'm going to get some air" She groaned.

"Let me come with you" I demanded.

"No Joey. I need some time" I said, I tied up my converse" She tried to smile, and then left.

Tanya looked at me and gave me one of her sympathetic smiles. I sat on the edge of the bed that me had Lauren had stayed in. Tanya left the room but then soon came back she handed me a steaming cup of tea.

"She will be fine Joey, she's just probably shocked" She assured me.

"I'm just worried. She just thinks its her fault when it comes to him" I sighed.

"That's when she didn't have you"

"Why are you so happy with our relationship now?" I asked.

"Because I know she trusts you and I trust you Joey. I trust you to make her stand against him"

Lauren's POV

I walked to the park. I sat on a bench with a portion of chips, coated in salt and vinegar. I couldn't stop thinking that I had done something to upset Tyler. I could have been wrong, preventing him from seeing our baby. The feeling would be unbelievable if I was told I didn't get to even meet my baby.

I felt a brush on my arm. The bench moved. I looked beside me to see Tyler. I felt a little nervous it didn't really feel right, especially being this close. After all he had put me through.

"I shouldn't of came here" He said, getting up from the bench.

"No Tyler, I need to make things clear with you" I told him, he retook his seat.

"I'm giving you a chance. You are my baby's Dad and I would hate not see my baby so this is it...if you do anything to hurt this baby its screwed" I warned him.

"I can't thank you enough" He smiled.

I smiled at him. He leant closer and I just couldn't stop myself, it felt natural to do this with the Dad of my child. Our lips gently connected.

I couldn't believe it. I had cheated on Joey. I was a filthy cheat.

A/N: So the person was Tyler! A nasty old cliffhanger! Do you think Lauren made the right choice in giving a chance? Do you think he will use the chance wisely or blow it? So now Tyler has made the move what will Lauren do? Let me know what you think in your review!


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren's POV

I traced my lips with my finger; I couldn't believe what had just happened. Tyler gave me a small smirk, I held my hand up and it struck across his face. I watched his face flush red, he held his hand to his cheek. I pushed myself up from the bench and stormed off.

The way he had thrown himself at me, thinking I'd just gladly accept him. The kiss wasn't magical, it didn't have those sparks it did when Joey kissed me. Joey. I couldn't bring myself to even think what he would do.

I saw the B&B across the gardens. No. Facing Joey would be so tough, he would suspect something was up. My body was shaking with guilt, I wasn't the one that kissed Tyler but I could of led him on.

I walked straight in the direction to my home. I just wanted to curl up in a ball under my duvet and die. I ran straight up to the door, not wanting to be noticed by anyone. I twisted the key in the lock and the door pushed open, Mum came rushing to the door with a tea towel in her hands.

"Just in time darling, come and have a look at the amazing cake I made for Abs" Mum's smile was wide but I was about to destroy it.

"No" I snapped.

"Its not that bad" She laughed.

"Listen, alright? I'm stressed, I'm frustrated and tired I just want to be left alone" I moaned.

"Who's upset you?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I started to cry as I slammed my feet on the stairs.

"Yes it does"

"Just leave me alone!" I raced up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

Joey's POV

My head leaned on my fists. I slouched on the edge of the bed, wondering where Lauren could be. I couldn't even picture all the emotions that were flowing through her, her ex had turned up and found out she was pregnant, she couldn't face most of her family and she was worried about us.

The only thing I was worried about was her and the baby. Lately she was so vulnerable and torn. I wanted them to be safe, I wanted to be part of her baby's life. Now he had turned up I didn't see much hope.

I shoved my jacket on and tied up my shoe laces. I locked the room before galloping down the stairs. Denise was sat on the reception desk, in a gossip with Kim. They both went silent as they saw me.

"Got your keys?" Kim asked.

"Here" I said chucking them at her.

"Calm down" Denise told me.

"When you stop gossiping about Lauren alright? She's not in a good place right now" I complained.

They both looked gobsmacked, I walked out in a desperate search to find her.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked through the park. I looked around, from a distance I could see Tyler. I ran straight up to him, grabbinh him by the collar.

"You seen Lauren?" I shouted.

"No calm down mate" He said, tensing.

"Don't mate me, keep your distance from Lauren" I hissed.

"As long as she keeps her distance from me" He smirked.

I continued to look for her, I started to get worried. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I spun around. Hoping it was her.

"Joey your half hour late to your shift" I came face to face with Sharon.

"I can't come Sharon, not till I find Lauren" I explained.

"Look, come to R&R. I will call Tan and see if she knows anything" Sharon gave a sympathetic smile.

"Alright" I sighed.

Lauren's POV

"Yeah she's here Sharon, alright...thanks...bye...bye" I heard Mum speak into her phone as I hung over the banister.

"Lauren" I heard her call.

I came walking down the stairs, she smiled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want for lunch?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

"Oh what's wrong darling?" She asked.

"Joey will hate me" I sighed.

"Tell me Lauren"

"I...Tyler kissed me"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the lovely response I'm getting from this...if any of you are interested in coronation street I've got a new story on that posted! Xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Lauren's POV

"He what?!" Mum's voice raised, a part of me started to wish the words never left my mouth.

"Mum...let me explain" I pleaded.

"He will have the explaining to do" Mum shook her head in disbelief.

"No Mum, no-one needs to find out. You know what? It was a stupid mistake he didn't mean it, and I slapped him. He gets it was wrong, doesn't he?" I was desperate for it to stay just between us.

"No-one needs to find out, are you insane Lauren? Joey is fathering your unborn child and your planning to do this to him!"

"This is exactly why, I don't want to hurt him" My voice became a whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

"Darling, you will hurt him more if you don't tell him" Her soft tone hit me, I nodded in reply.

"You tell him or I do" Mum informed me, she walked back to the kitchen.

It was one way or the other.

Joey's POV

My eyes darted back to the clock every two minutes. All I wanted was for my shift to be over. I still had a hour, I was getting annoyed. Lauren was probably all on her own, with every little problem poisoning her.

"Hello babe, can I get a gin and tonic?" A blonde entered, her voice was muffled. I couldn't see clearly.

I picked up a glass and began to fill it, the contents spilling all over me as it began to overflow. The glass became slippery, I lost grip and it dropped to the floor. All I heard was the sound of glass smashing, the sound of Lauren's heartbreaking.

"I asked for a gin and tonic to drink not for him to wear" The blonde laughed to Sharon.

"Sorry love, I'll get it for you" I watched as Sharon pulled the drink, I left to the office in the back.

I put my head in my hands. I needed to get my head straight, I couldn't be dropping glasses for the rest of my shift. I needed to earn money as well, we had all these essentials to buy for the baby I didn't even know how we were going to rack up so much cash.

"Joey, what's going on?" Sharon asked.

"Not a lot. I'm just a bit..."

"Joey tell me, you seem really off and I need to know if its distracting you" Sharon attempted to push me for answers.

"Its not Sharon. I just need five minutes"

"Come on Joey, we all have those days. Besides, if I don't get answers from me I'll be asking your little sister" Sharon kept pushing.

"Don't bother spilling it Sharon. Me and Lauren are back together, Tyler turned up and I haven't seen her since. I'm just a bit worried" I explained.

"If you had told me this I would of given you the day off" Sharon sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Out of my sight" She laughed.

She left the office. I grabbed my jacket off the chair and slid it on. My phone fell from my pocket, I knelt down. I picked it up, before looking up. A drawer was unlocked. I looked around to see if anyone was coming, there was no-one around. I opened it, I took out a brown safe. The key still inside. Worry. I didn't know whether to open it or not, I didn't hesitate much longer and decided to open it. Bunches of cash were stored inside, labels around them. £10,000 was in each. I grabbed three and quickly stuffed them in my pockets and zipped them up.

I carefully put the safe back into the bottom drawer. Double-checking it was locked. I couldn't get out of the office fast enough, I closed the door behind me. I needed to get out. Fast.

"Bye Joey" Sharon waved.

"Uh...bye" I raced up the stairs, my first thought was to go get a train into town.

We needed things for our baby.

Lauren's POV

I led on my bed. My gaze focused on the ceiling, all those tiny cracks and the paint fading. My hand curled into a position, as it protected my little bump. I had already had made my child's bed. I already knew each difficulty that would be facing my baby; it often crossed my mind that my baby would be more secure within me.

I loved my unborn baby more than anything, even though we hadn't had any form of contact yet. But if I could, I would of gone back in time to change everything. I would of avoided meeting Tyler so that this unfortunate pregnancy never happened, to save the trouble of my baby being depressed, criticised and having an abuser of a Dad. Because right now, I was torn between two.

I heard someone creeping up the stairs. A few hushed giggles, and little murmurs. I sat up, I became alert. As I watched the handle being pushed down, I saw Oscar. A huge smile spread across his face. My eyes widened. He held out a big bunch of roses to me, tears pricked my eyes. Abi was behind him, one hand rested on Oscar's shoulder, the other holding out a card.

"Thank you" I grinned.

"That's ok Loz" His voice was loud and cheerful.

I shuffled along as he jumped beside me. His arms wriggled around my neck, he clung to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. I took the card from Abi's hand, Oscar helped me to tear it open.

'To Lauren,

We love you more than words can say,

More and more with every day,

A beautiful bud lies in thee,

Which we are all blessed to watch it blossom,

The love gets stronger,

You get tougher,

With not a soul speaking of weakness,

Because you bring us happiness.

Lots of love,

Mum, Dad, Abi and Oscar xxxxxx'

I started to cry. Lately, the emotions had been racking up. I could tell by the swirls on the writing it was Abi's. The poem hand written. No words could leave me mouth, it was all so breath taking. With what had happened today, I didn't even know if everything Abi had wrote was true.

"Loz don't you like it?" Oscar didn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No...yeah Oscar of course I do you silly sausage! Its amazing, I can't stop crying" I laughed.

"Well, we all love you Lauren" Abi said.

She gave me a quick friendly hug. What my two grateful and perfect little brother and sister didn't know was that I had betrayed my whole family.

Joey's POV

I smiled at my purchase. With everything that Lauren had been through, I thought it was about time I started showing her that I cared and I was there to support her. I had bought a vintage style white cot, which was £800. I knew Lauren would love it as it was Cath Kidston. On one side was a image on a brown teddy bear, with a blue cath kidston floral print on the bow around its neck.

I had also ordered a big bouquet of pink tulips, with a surprise in the centre. Not one shadow of guilt remained, I had worked hard. Me and Lauren had earned this. It was meant to be.

I slid out of the taxi door as it stopped outside five albert square. Where Lauren was. The taxi driver helped me to carry it to the door, the flowers weren't going to arrive until the saturday morning. I knocked on the door, Tanya opening it.

"Oh Joey, she will adore this" Tanya smiled before opening the door wider. I carried it into the hall. Tanya admiring just the picture on the box.

"Babe" I called.

I soon heard the sound of her slippers, trudging down the stairs. She gave me a weak smile, her hair shoved up in a messy bun. She still never failed to look sexy.

"Look what I got for our little munchkin" My smile grew as I said the word our, knowing that I was going to spoil my baby.

"Nice" She said, she didn't even seem the slightest bit interested.

"Lo, I just travelled halfway across London to buy a £800 cot just for you to say nice? Looks really appreciated" Part of me was a bit angry that she didn't even take to it.

"Uh...sorry" She apologised, hurt in her voice before running up the stairs.

I felt so horrible. I couldn't believe how upset I made her. I felt Tanya's gaze on me as I ran up the stairs after Lauren. I found her sat on the edge of the bath, sobbing. I took a seat beside her and held her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry baby" I mumbled into her hair.

"You don't have to be" She sobbed.

"Yeah I do, you probably wanted to know first"

"No Joey, it is a lovely surprise its so beautiful and the baby would love it but it has to go back" She sighed.

"Why?" I was curious.

"Because your gonna hate me" She cried.

"Tell me please" I asked.

"My baby's Dad kissed me"

My mouth fell to my feet whilst my heart pounded like a ton of bricks.

A/N: Sorry haven't been able to post for a few days :( But on the good side some drama is starting to kick! So Joey has just found out about the sneaky little kiss?! But he has now got an even bigger confession to make! Do you think he will tell Lauren about the £30, 000? What about Tyler...I'm so mean for the cliffhanger! Please review my lovelies xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Lauren's POV

My memory was lost. Every moment of my life becoming a blur, it was just one single element that made previous events hit my mind. The luxurious double bed, in which I shared before, was no longer full. I was the owl wide awake at midnight, looking for some kind of prey. My arm stretched to the empty side of the bed, in which he would lay. I imagined how it would be if he was beside me. Paradise. My head resting on his bare chest, his muscular arms keeping me secure. Where was he? If he was not beside me like he had been weeks on end. He could be in another woman's bed, but I hoped he wouldn't be. He knew, in his heart, that no mistake could flush away the meaning of him to me.

I was a child. Lost. Worry creeping into every crack in my body. Darkness snapping at any light, not even the street lights shone through the curtains. I could hear was the hushed sound of wind, blowing at my windows. The constant sound of a clock ticking ran through my ears. I was afraid. Whenever I was alone, I was craving safety. It was like I was blind, I moved my hand to my bedside table trying to feel for my phone. I felt the shape of it mould into my hand, I picked it up and pressed a random to button to get a source of light.

The light from my phone created a dim atmosphere. My eyes squinted as the light hit my eyes, my slippers were at the foot of my bed. I slid them on, the fluffy interior warming my feet instantly. I wasn't bothered about being freezing because I needed to find him. I couldn't sleep without him, he was my comfort blanket.

I knew I had hurt him. I never intended to, but like my Mum said if I didn't tell him it would have broken his heart more. I was overwhelmed with what he had done for me. The baby cot, the one thing I had dreamed of having for my baby and it seemed almost impossible to have. All the things I had wished for had been more than impossible, but Joey made them possible.

I crept down the stairs, trying my best to be quiet. I didn't hear a single sound. I could picture him in my head, fast asleep on the sofa. When I got to the living room, I flicked the light on. The sofa was bare, Joey wasn't lying there.

I gasped in panic. Where was he? He could be anywhere. My heart was throbbing. I scrolled through my contacts, I kept repeating the same action. The dial button being pressed a million times, but it just went to voice mail. I started to get more worried, I grabbed my jacket. I stood on my tiptoes, reaching for the key that hung on a hook, which was almost near the ceiling. I quietly twisted it in the door, not wanting to disturb my family.

I opened the door. The cold breeze gushing in my face, blowing my hair back. I wrapped my coat around me tighter, to capture any warmth from the house. I gently closed the door behind me. The street lights lighting up the road. I trudged along the path, shadows of residents houses on the road. It was like a horror movie, a serial killer was about to come up behind me and beat me till my death. I gasped for air, I breathed faster. I was panicking. Loneliness. Was my worst fear.

After a hour of searching, it reached two am. I had started to give up, wherever Joey was he was long gone. Giving in to Tyler had destroyed everything between us, I was the one that ruined everything. I sat on a park bench, exhausted. I never expected to be pregnant let alone walking in the streets, pregnant in the early hours of the morning.

"Lauren" A cold voice whispered, a voice that never failed to leave my mind.

"Joey! I've been looking for you everywhere" I shivered.

"Lauren you should be inside. Please, go inside" He begged, like he didn't want to see the sight of me.

"No. I can't sleep without you Joey, I'm scared"

"Its not safe out here, go in doors" His voice started to get fierce.

"You said you loved me Joey! And this wasn't my fault, I'm not going without you. Walford is never safe" I argued.

"Lauren I do love you ok? There are dangerous people around here and I don't want you hurt" I saw the glistening of tears in Joey's eyes.

"What type of people?" I questioned.

"Just go!" He shouted.

Our conversation silenced as a long screaming travelled through the park. Fear increased within me, I looked around for Joey but couldn't find him. Was he hurt?

Joey's POV

"Joey!" I heard Lauren scream.

I had got to the floor after hearing a high pitched scream which I assumed to be a young female. I crawled to Lauren, she was sat on the floor. I took her into my arms, feeling her tears dampen my t-shirt. I helped her to her feet, checking she wasn't injured.

"Joey, that screaming" She cried.

"I'll go look stay here"

"No, I'm safer with you" She moaned.

I took her hand in mine. It was like porcelain, I looked at her face. It was like porcelain, so delicate. She looked straight ahead. Slowly, we walked. I kept her close to me not wanting her to be hurt. We got closer to the park. Blood. All I could see was blood, I could feel Lauren shaking and I wasn't sure whether it was of fear or simply because she was cold. A body laid a few feet ahead. No movement being made.

"Joey, Joey...call an ambulance" I heard Lauren sob.

"She's probably gone Lauren" I swallowed a large lump in my throat.

"I don't care what you think! Do it now!" She yelled.

I watched her creep up to the body. She knelt down. I pulled out my phone, waiting to get some response from the ambulance. I got closer to Lauren, I watched her sob. The victim was definitely a young girl. Her eyes were half open, Lauren trying her best to smile at the girl.

"Its ok sweetheart, the ambulance will be here soon" Lauren told her.

"Get him away from me!" She cried, her finger shakily pointed at Joey.

"Look, its alright. That's my boyfriend. He won't hurt you I promise" I assured her.

"No...he's part of the gang" She whimpered.

I shot a glare at Joey. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I so badly wanted to scream at Joey but I couldn't cause this poor teenage girl even more stress.

"What's your name?" I tried to distract her.

"My name is Amelia" She replied.

"Where does it hurt Amelia?" I asked her.

"All on my tummy, they just threw a knife at me. I pulled it out but it hurts" She whispered.

"Ok just stay awake Amelia until the ambulance get here...Joey when are they coming?"

"On there way babe"

I ignored the last part of his words. I couldn't even believe he had involvement in a gang. All of the night I had been tossing and turning, worrying that it had been me that had broke his heart. Instead, he was going around with gangs. I kept thinking if I wasn't here, would Amelia of been left to die?

I watched as the ambulance came speeding around the corner. The paramedics jumped out, and were quick to identify what had happened. I gave a short explanation.

"The police will want to interview you" Jane, one of the paramedics told me.

"That's fine" I replied, Joey staring at me.

"Who's going with Amelia?" She asked.

"I am" I told Jane.

"Give us two minutes" Joey demanded, pulling me aside.

"Lauren I swear, I never ever had anything to do with Amelia. I will explain later...just don't tell my name to the police"

"Is that it Joey? I trusted you and now you want me to sympathise for you? You will be lucky if I speak to you at all! I'm going, stay away from me!" I hissed, I climbed into the ambulance with Amelia. Jane slammed the door after us, mine and Joey's eye contact being cut off. I gripped Amelia's hand and smiled at her.

"You saved my life" She whispered, her eyes closing.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! A lot of unexpected drama just hit for you guys! So Joey still hasn't revealed the money, and now he has something to do with gangs? What do you think it is?! Will Amelia survive...what about Jauren...find out in the next chapter! Loved writing this chapter plz review xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Lauren's POV

I hated hospitals. I watched Amelia being rushed to the extreme injury ward. What was I going to tell her parents? I couldn't exactly say 'Yes my boyfriend was involved in a gang that stabbed you daughter' I wasn't even sure Amelia was ok, I just needed to be here, to support her.

I sunk into the grey chair in the waiting room. All I could hear was a constant bleeping, from all the room's that surrounded the waiting room. In a few months, I was going to be in hospital. Delivering my baby, I wasn't even sure if either Joey or Tyler were cut out to be a Dad to my baby anymore.

I looked around. Mums, Grandparents, Dads, Brothers and Sisters all here, waiting for news on the people they loved. Relatives. They were all waiting on there relatives, Amelia had no-one her. She just had me, no family. That's exactly what she would need. No matter what I had done to save her, her family came first.

That's when I made the decision, to get contact with her family. I left the waiting room and waltzed straight over to the extreme injury reception desk, hoping to get some sort on information on her.

"Hi, a girl called Amelia was bought in about a hour ago with serious damage to her stomach?" I hoped they would recognise who it was.

"Her names Amelia?" The receptionist asked.

"Well yeah, that's what she told me. I was wondering if you would have any contact information"

"She told us her name was Emma, and that your are her sister?" I was starting to get confused, what was Amelia's name?

"Oh, can I see her?" I asked.

"I will just go ask her nurse" The receptionist gave a kind smile back.

I was puzzled. Was Amelia's name really Amelia? I wanted answers. I wanted to know who she was lying to and why. After everything I had done for her, I'd hate for her to be lying to me.

I stood, impatiently waiting. I was dying to know if she was ok, or at least speak to her. Her parents would wonder where she would be at this time of night, I was worried about her. I placed my hand on my stomach, thinking what I would do if it was my baby.

"Her nurse says they need to operate, while they prepare for the procedure you will be given five minutes" The receptionist announced from Amelia's door.

"Thanks" I replied, she held the door open for me. I entered, it shit behind me.

Her blond hair stretched over her pillow. She lay still, her face a ghostly white. As she saw me, she smiled. I returned the smile and took a seat next to her. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it tight.

"You know what that nurse just said" She laughed, she looked so much younger with all her make-up off.

"What?" I replied.

"You saved my life, you did! I would of died without you..."

"Amelia"

"Yeah?" She asked, an innocent look in her eyes.

"Why did you tell the staff your names Emma? And that I'm your sister?" I questioned.

"Sorry, its just..."

"I saved your life"

"It is Amelia, promise. I just didn't want to give them my name"

"But why?" I moaned.

"Because I will have to go back to my Aunt and Uncles"

"Well I'm sure if I call your Mum and Dad..." I began trying to reason with her.

"My Dad walked out on my Mum when he found she was pregnant and my Mum's dead. I don't want to go back there" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, we will sort something promise" I smiled at her.

Just as Amelia smiled back, I felt flutters in my stomach. I held my hand to it, the flutters getting stronger. That's when I realised what was happening, my baby was kicking. I giggled, loving the feeling.

"What are you laughing at?" Amelia asked.

"My baby's kicking" I gave a huge grin.

"Can I?" She asked, gesturing to feel.

"Course"

She held her hand to my stomach. Laughing as the baby kicked against her hand.

"That's so cute" She laughed.

A few minutes later, Baby Branning stopped kicking. Amelia and me joked around. The nurse entering, obviously wanting to take Amelia down for surgery.

"I'm afraid its time to go Emma" The nurse entered the room.

"I'm scared Lauren" She started shaking.

"Don't worry it will make you better, just like I did" I assured her.

"Bye" She said.

"Bye"

Joey's POV

Lauren didn't leave my mind. I thought about her, what I had done to her. Damaged. She didn't give me the chance to explain, I was desperate to get to the hospital, but it wasn't my place.

"Joey, you need to eat" Alice informed me, she had been trying to get me to eat something for the whole time I was here.

"Al I'm not hungry" I moaned.

"But..."

"I'm not hungry"

"What are you thinking?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Just about Lauren, and Amelia" I told Alice.

"Joey why not just tell me the full story?"

"Because, I need to tell Lauren everything Al"

"At least text her to check if Amelia's ok?" Alice suggested.

"She could of told the girl's parents"

"Well find out"

I picked my phone up from the coffee table when Alice left the room, knowing she was right. There was one thing Lauren would need, an apology. I couldn't hide in the dark.

To: Lauren

I'm so sorry never had anything to do with Amelia you have to believe me I would never hurt you just like I know you wouldn't hurt me when Tyler kissed you. Hope Amelia's ok I love you baby,

J x

I hit the send button. Although, there was a low chance she would read it. I loved her so much, all the other girls I had played including Lucy. Lauren was different, in so many ways because she really didn't care what anyone else thought of her.

I never wanted to be involved with gangs. I was forced. Derek was my Dad so I had to get into an old one of his 'friends' gangs to stop Alice getting all the debt from Derek's dodgy deals.

**FLASHBACK**

Lauren was sound asleep. I kissed her soft forehead, I switched the lights off and carefully closed the bedroom door behind me. All that crossed my mind was whether or not I should be out tonight, especially when Lauren was so vulnerable. It was only a ten minute job, I could come back and keep her secure.

I slid my shoes on. Not bothering to get my coat. I shut the door behind me, as quiet as I could. I darted across the square, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

I hurried through the park. There was loads of them. 10, 15, 20, 30. I had never seen so many of them. Most selling illegal drugs, half of them smashed out of their heads and I hated being part of it. I hated not being able to tell Lauren all about it without putting our relationship at risk.

"Joe, I was gonna come knock on your door y'know? Beginning to think you wouldn't show and all" Brett, the ring leader told me, it was like a call for the rest of the gang to be silent.

"Good thing you didn't mate, my girlfriends asleep" I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"Saw you both yesterday, she looks like a good one. Maybe to get this pay over and done with us, your lend her to us?"

"You will never involve her in this" I shouted, lunging for Brett.

"I'm just having a joke, Joe. Anyway, this bloke is gonna meet ya at the train station in ten" Brett handed me a plastic bag full of illegal substances.

"Alright" I said, walking away.

There laughing and there shouting continued, it weren't normal for a massive bunch of thugs to be in Walford. Nothing in Walford was normal at all.

I saw someone in the distance, as we got closer I recognised it to be Lauren. Quickly, I stuffed the bag into my pocket. I needed to get her safe, as soon as I could.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It all played back in my mind, I wondered why I hadn't told Lauren there at that moment. Would I have told her if Amelia didn't?

Lauren's POV

I read the text message over and over. The 'love you' sinking into my heart. I sighed as I locked my phone, not making the effort to reply. It seemed foolish, for him to be part of something so deadly. I was sure he had an explanation, but it wasn't something I could put up with.

I looked up from the floor, a nurse stood in front of me.

"Emma's surgery has gone to plan, she will feel a little drowsy but she's asking for you" The nurse smiled.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Of course, this way"

I was guided to the recovery room. Amelia looked half asleep but her eyes lit up as she saw me in the doorway. As the door closed behind me, it felt as if I was trapped in a vacuum. I started to panic, I struggled to breath. Everyone's voices became muffled, I held my hand to my stomach as I crashed to the floor.

A/N: Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review Xx


	23. Chapter 23

Lauren's POV

I sat in up, immediately taking in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, I looked down at my outfit to discover that I was a hospital patient. What had happened? I instantly held my hand to my stomach, something could of happened to my innocent unborn baby.

I pressed the emergency button. Alerting a professional, a tall, slim blond nurse came to my aid. She reminded me of Lucy. Except her smile was warm and kind.

"What's up honey?" She asked.

"I...I can't remember what happened to me...is the baby ok?" I swallowed the lump of fear that seemed to remain in my throat.

"You collapsed a few hours ago, I was just waiting for you to wake to give you a scan" She explained.

"Ok"

"I'm just going to leave you for a few minutes to try and remember what happened, these things normally happen because the brain has something to keep you distracted. Then the scan will take place"

"Thank you" I smiled in reply.

Deeply, I searched through my brain. Trying to find the answers, but it didn't work. I couldn't remember a single thing about collapsing. A few minutes later, the same nurse returned. Holding a bottle of the blue gel substance, which was required for a descent image.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes"

She smiled back, before setting up the machinery. It didn't take long before I had to lift my top for her to coat it in the blue gel. She held the scan to my stomach. This was the moment I would find out if my baby was dead or alive.

"Look Lauren" She demanded as I turned to face the wall, frightened of what the outcome was going to be.

"Look" She repeated, this time I turned. I watched, I could see the arms and legs of my baby moving around. I let out a laugh.

"She's doing perfectly well, and I'm sure she will continue to as long as you are careful not to have any more falls"

"She? You mean I'm having a little girl" Tears spun from my eyes.

"My apologies, I thought you would of already known at twenty two weeks?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm more than happy now" I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my face.

"Would you like me to print this picture?" She asked.

"Please"

I breathed out a sigh of relief once the nurse had gone to print the scan picture. I was happy to have a daughter, I felt like the luckiest person alive. That's when Amelia crossed my mind, the attention to my baby had made me forget. The awful memories came flooding back, I was desperate to know how she was doing.

The door to my room opened. I assumed it to be the nurse, I was wrong. It was the person I didn't want to see, Joey Branning. The love of my life.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I got called by the hospital Lo, I was so worried about you I just couldn't stay away. Is our baby ok?" He asked, his words stung.

"If you want me to be satisfied Joey go home because I don't want you here. This is my baby, there is now our. Her real Dad abused me and you aren't him"

"I can't Lo. As much as I'd like to, I understand what you've been through and I never meant to hurt you I want to be the best Dad I can be because I will never stop fighting for this" He began to tick me off.

"Yes you can Joey because you will never feel what I did after each night of being hurt. Please leave me alone" I begged.

"But I can help you become stronger babe, you need to let me explain"

"Am I interrupting?" The nurse asked.

"Can you give us five minutes?" She nodded, exiting the room.

"Five minutes Joey. You explain yourself" I snapped.

"Basically, Derek has caused all of this and I wish I told you sooner but its been going on so long...sometimes I wondered whether I should of broke it off with you just to keep you safe" He stared into my eyes.

"What did he do?" I was intrigued to find out.

"He was part of all sorts of dodgy deals, owed every person in London money. Alice got a note, telling her she would have to pay for all of the money he owed, she would have to give it out. She didn't tell me, she began to struggle so I took over. I was forced into his old gangs and that's how I re-paid everyone, by selling their drugs" His words struck my heart, why did I before have such little faith in him?

"Crap. I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"It's not your fault Lo, you just want the best for our baby"

"I know" I sighed.

The nurse re-entered, she handed me the scan pictures. I looked at all three, they washed away all the previous conversation that I didn't want to continue. Inside me was a growing baby that I needed to love and protect. No matter what happened.

"Wow" Joey gasped, as he glanced as the pictures.

"It's our baby girl" I giggled.

"A little girl? I'm so proud of you two" He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around me.

"And I'm proud of you for telling me the truth"

I didn't know that he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

Joey's POV

"And I'm proud of you for telling me truth" She looked up into my eyes.

Not all the truth had been spilled yet. I still hadn't told her about the money. What if I spent it all? She would easily suspect, I felt bad for lying to her, but I couldn't tell her. Not yet, especially when we were getting back on track.

"How's Amelia?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to see her soon hopefully" I smiled.

"Shall I ask if we can see her now?"

"Sorry Joe. It's just I don't know how she'll feel around you yet and its best I talk to her" I told him.

"Yeah, you will tell her though?"

"Promise"

A/N: Short chapter! What do you want to happen? Should Joey tell Lauren please review x


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren's POV

I walked into Amelia's room. Her face lit up as she saw me, I felt like she was part of me. She was really a special girl, she was so innocent that she didn't deserve what happened to her. I had a plan, she would either hate it because of Joey or love it because of me.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"Is the baby ok and you?" She quizzed.

"We're both fine. Its you I'm worried about" I admitted.

"Well, the doctor says I'm ready to go in two days. So I guess I should get in contact with my Aunt and Uncle" She sighed.

"No Amelia...I mean I can't let you go there, why don't you come and live with me at my Mum's? I can't leave you can I?"

"Really? I don't know what to say" She seemed in shock.

"How about yeah?" I laughed.

"Well, who lives with you?" She asked.

"My Mum, My brother Oscar, Sister Abi and Joey..."

"I can't, sorry" She looked quite baffled when she heard Joey's name.

"Look, Joey is sorry. He really is, he was nothing to do with the gang he was forced into it" I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it but you have to trust me, please Amelia" I begged.

"Fine, I'll come live with you" She giggled.

"Come here" I swung my arms around her.

I loved her like my little sister. She understood everything, and had accepted Joey just like I did. I had a feeling we were going to get on well, now that Joey had re-gained my trust.

Joey's POV

Guilt flushed over my body. I wanted to tell her, it was almost impossible. I sat in her hospital room, staring into space. She wouldn't understand how much I loved and cared for her, I never wanted to hurt her. It wasn't just her I had to put before myself anymore, it was our daughter too. I really wanted to make a go of things, we would both have a family together. Things were getting serious, I didn't want to risk losing her again.

I was terrified. If Sharon noticed the money missing, which I was sure she would. What would she say? Would she even suspect it was me? I didn't know. Phil Mitchell was the owner of R&R, he would go mental if he suspected it was me. He would tear me apart. He was just like the usual Brtish Bulldog.

There was also Amelia. Her first impression of me wasn't exactly descent. I was part of a gang that stabbed her, and Lauren's boyfriend, the person who saved her. I didn't think there was anyway Lauren was going to resolve any negativity between me and Amelia. I had done enough damage.

So many problems faced me. I sighed, and buried my head in my hands. I was a monster. I was tearing Lauren's heart apart bit by bit and she was the best thing that happened to me.

I didn't feel her presence as she walked in the room. All I felt was her icy hand touch my bare shoulder. I turned, to see a gorgeous smile planted on her face. Lucky. That's what I felt to be able to see a single smile on her face.

"You shouldn't have blamed Joey, Amelia understands" Lauren grinned.

"I should Lo, if I told your first you'd understand and we wouldn't be in this mess" I sighed.

"Shut up Joseph, we're in no mess. Ok? And I bloody love you" She took a seat on my lap.

"Alright my drama queen. How is Amelia?" I asked.

"She fine, so fine that's she's coming home with us" She squealed.

"Are you...sure she's ok with me?"

"Yeah. She gets it even though I didn't explain it all, so we're all good to go" She finished a long, but passionate kiss.

"God I love you" I mumbled into the kiss.

"God I love you too" She mirrored.

My mind was made up. I was going to sort my mess without getting her twisted into it.

Lauren's POV

I suggested to Joey that we should both say bye to Amelia before we left. I was fine, I just had a graze my arm. I felt wonderful, knowing I could trust Joey. He was the person I loved more than anything, I had finally decided to tell Tyler that I wanted him no where near me. Joey was everything to me. He deserved to be my baby's Dad.

"We're going home now Ams, but we will see you in the morning" I smiled to her as we entered her room.

"Ok, see you in the morning"

I pulled her into a hug. Joey stood there, awkwardly. His hands stuffed into his pockets, he stared at the floor.

"I hope you two talk, because I'm not having my sister and boyfriend being off with each other" I informed them.

"Sorry Lo" Joey apologised.

"It will be better when we get home" Amelia smiled, and I hoped she was right.

Amelia now played an important role in my life, they both did. I didn't want them battling with each other, they both meant so much to me. I was a Branning, although Brannings had masses of drama, I wanted to prevent anymore happening.

Half hour later...

I dropped my keys on the cabinet. Joey dashed straight upstairs to bed. I could tell he was tired, he never usually was this silent. He didn't speak a word in the taxi, not even saying 'thanks' to the driver which caused a disturbing moment. I put all his behaviour down to tiredness. Mum came strolling out to the hallway, pulling me into her arms.

"Boyfriend being attention seeking?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's tired. I think he feels he's done a little too much damage to Amelia, but he hasn't. She's cool with it" I told my Mum.

"I'm sure he does, you did after you tried to run your Dad over?" Mum tried to get me to feel what Joey did.

"Don't remind me. Anyway, I think its best that he has a few days off. I'm going to speak to Sharon" I told her.

"For the best" Mum gave me a soft smile.

"Do you also mind having a plus one? Just til we get our own place?" I asked.

"You aren't having twins, are you?"

"No, Amelia's parents are dead and she feels insecure at her Aunt's" I laughed at Mum's question.

"Its a bit cramped...as long as she shares with Abi" Mum sighed.

"Cheers, see you in a bit" I kissed her on the cheek, although she wasn't worlds greatest Mum she was a star...sometimes.

I wrapped my coat around me. I opened the door, it was quite bright outside but I didn't like having my bump on display. Many people disapproved and I didn't like anyone staring. To me and Joey, it was our baby he was the Dad. But to everyone else it was my ex abuser's baby who could inherit some of her Father's genes.

I walked over to R&R as fast as I could. Ignoring the whispers and people around me. I just wanted to get things back on track, I hoped once my daughter was born they would be.

"Sharon!" I called, as I trotted downt he stairs to R&R.

I got no reply. Confusion ran over me, Sharon was sat on a stool, by the bar, sobbing. She had her face hid in her hands, Phil's arm was around her. He tried to convince her things were ok. What was going to be ok? Phil looked devastated, a look that wasn't natural to him.

"Is this a good time?" I asked.

"You should probably let Joey know, £30,000 has been stolen. I have no other option to cut the wages down to minimum wage or there's no way of getting this on track. He can quit if he wants" Phil breathed out.

"I'm so sorry, Joe loves it here. I was just coming to tell you that Joey has had a bad time lately, I don't want to talk about it but I can work his shifts?" I suggested.

"If your ok working when your pregnant Lauren?" Sharon stepped in.

"Its fine. Only a baby nothing disastrous ey?"

"Minimum wage?" Phil reminded me.

"He needs all he can get, he's offering to do things for the baby so he needs all the money he can get"

"Thanks Lauren"

"Its fine, I'll let Joey know" I smiled, before leaving. I wasn't sure how Joey was going to take it.

A/N: Oooohhh? So will Joey confess? I'm having so much fun writing this! Don't forget to review you lovely people xx


	25. Chapter 25

Joey's POV

I heard the door shut. I assumed it was Lauren, I heard the drop of her keys. I had spent a good hour downstairs, flicking through channels. I wanted to distract myself from the guilty feeling, I felt bad and there was no-one to open up to about it. Everyone was either friends with Sharon or Phil or would turn against me. Lauren would be one.

"Hello baby" She broke the silence as she shook her jacket off.

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She questioned before sitting next to me.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Have you heard then?" She asked.

"Heard what?" I curiously asked back.

"Nothing. Anyway, I have took over your shifts for a while" She smiled.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you've been tired lately. And I was hoping Sharon and Phil would let me do the job and My Dad's always saying how you should work at the car lot with him" She explained.

"Trying to steal my job Branning?" I joked.

"I just think its good for us Joe. And our baby, plus Amelia will need clothes and everything"

"Clothes and everything?"

"I talked to Mum earlier, she's moving in now! Until we get our own place" Lauren told me.

"What about me?"

"What about you? Amelia's fine with you and that's that" She smiled.

I smiled back at her. I still didn't feel that Amelia was ok with me, if anything I wasn't going to feel comfortable with her around. I would have a constant reminder of the gangs, and worst of all, Derek. The night would be drawn back into my life everytime I looked at her.

Lauren's POV

I felt Joey was on edge and I wasn't sure. Perhaps he found out and was disappointed about us losing money? I was confused. He wasn't normally like this and I assumed he would of said something if he knew. Or maybe he was waiting for me to tell him? I didn't know.

He had shut me out. His eyes were glued to the TV. I left the room and walked into the kitchen, and shut the door behind me. No matter what was on his mind he didn't have the right to ignore me. I decided I was going to ignore him.

I loaded ingredients from the fridge for a perfect stir fry for the family. Mum had done a lot for me, including letting Amelia move in. It was my way of saying thanks. I started to dice the peppers, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Sorry" His hot breath tickled my ear.

"You should be" I sighed.

"Didn't mean to upset your princess" He apologised again.

"I know baby, but I'm a hormonal woman Joseph. I have shifts to do, Amelia to look after and a baby on the way" I explained.

"Lo, you have a lot on your plate. Forget about the shifts"

"No Joey, I won't" I moaned.

"Alright, as long as you let me take you to dinner tonight" He smiled.

"Has to be good, I'm making this for Mum, Nan, Abs and Oscar" I replied.

"That posh place, just twenty miles down y'know? The one you told me you wished to go to"

"Joey, its fucking expensive we can't afford that!" I complained.

"Money isn't a problem Lo. You leave that to me, now me and you are going to have a good time. Now scat, I'll finish this" He finished his sentence by kissing my lips.

I was happy for his sweet apology, although something still wasn't quite right.

Joey's POV

Slowly, I stirred the mixture of noodles, chicken, soy sauce and vegetables. It created a strong aroma. I was staring into the pan, still debating the situation. She was going to confess something to me earlier on, I wasn't sure what but I was desperate to know. She seemed quite worried but I didn't want to worry her. I was horrible for lying to her, especially when she was so good to me.

I placed five bowls on the counter, serving up the dish. Steam rose from the bowl, the smell wafted up my nose making my mouth water. I walked into the front room, placing each bowl on each place mate, followed by a knife and fork.

I heard the key twist in the door, the sound of clogging heels getting closer and closer. I spun round to see Tanya, she was surprised by the meal already set out.

"Did you do all this Joey?" She asked, the excitement in her voice.

"It was Lo's idea, and she started it off. Its for you, Cora, Abi and Oscar" I replied to her.

"You two are my stars" She said, pulling me into a hug.

She trotted into the kitchen, I followed her. She took a fork from the cutlery drawer, she swirled it round in the frying pan which was still half full of stir fry. I watched as she scoffed it down, Lauren had brilliant ideas to impress her Mum.

"This is gorgeous" She said through scoffs.

"Good" I laughed.

"Do you think there will be enough for Max and Kirsty?" She quizzed, which was a really peculiar question for Tanya.

"What?"

"Well, Abi has been talking about how I should be more friendly with Kirsty. A load of baloney I know but it gets Abi what she wants" Tanya explains.

"Er yeah there is Tan. I've already told Lo I'm taking her out for dinner, I don't think she wants to see Kirsty" I told Tanya.

"Yeah its for the best" Tanya agreed.

I heard the sound of Lauren's feet trotting down the stairs. Me and Tanya both turned around, she walked into the room. It left me breathless, she looked hot. Her hair sat on her shoulders in ringlets. A glossy pink lipgloss aswell, she wore a sparkly black dress, a pair of peep toe black heels and a blazer. She looked flawless.

"Darling, you look amazing" Tanya squealed.

"Lo, you look beautiful" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I look fat" She moaned.

"No you don't you look gorgeous" I whispered into her ear.

"Anyway, Abi has decided that I should start getting on with Kirsty. I've told Joey its a bad idea but her and your Dad are round for dinner so I hear your going out?"

"Yeah we are definitely going out now. I'm going before she comes in" Lauren laughed.

"Ok darling, see you later have fun"

"Bye Mum"

"Bye Tan"

Me and Lauren took each other hand in hand. It was quite dark already so no-one would see us. Her hand was warm and quite delicate. For the next few weeks, me and Lauren would have to make the most of our night's out.

Lauren's POV

We both scrambled out of the cab. The place looked amazing, even better from the pictures. I had always wanted to come here, it was where celebrities came. My Dad had always promised that for my 18th we'd all go there as a family, he even started saving. But he wasn't around when it was my 18th and I didn't even know what happened to the money let alone the plans.

I took Joey's hand in mine. It felt good being here, we were in a place where everyone were strangers. They didn't know our background, from the quick glances other people got they saw I was pregnant with my Joey's baby. I loved it. We could act like a ordinary couple.

"Hello, have you booked in for a table sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, table 5" Joey replied.

"Joey Branning? Let me direct you to your table.

She showed us to our table we both took our seats. Joey ordered two cokes, I gulped my coke. Joey took a small sip before smiling at me.

"What you smiling at?"

"These are our last nights out before another drama queen arrives" He smirked.

"Shut up" He continued to tease me.

I picked up my menu, cutting out his silly remarks. I browsed through it. It wasn't everyday you came to your dream restaurant and found something satisfying to eat.

"What you craving baby?" Joey asked.

"Fresh chicken salad" I murmured.

"Sounds good...think I'll have the same" Joey agreed.

"Waiter!" Joey called.

A waitress came over. She was quite short, but was plastered in make-up. I could tell she was giving Joey the eye, and I hated it. I gave her a long glare, but she ignored me and stared at Joey waiting for his order.

"What would you like to order?" She asked.

"Sir" I reminded her.

"What would you like to order sir?" She put more empathise on the sir.

"Two chicken salads"

"Any drinks?" She asked.

"What for me to spill over you?" I asked the waitress, I didn't like her.

"No?" She laughed.

"Can you get a different waiter to bring our meal because if you keep giving my boyfriend the eye it will be black" I snapped.

"Calm down" She moaned.

"No! I'm pregnant, and you just think you can grab some eye candy!" I shouted, disturbing the whole restaurant. Joey put his arm around my waist to protect me.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The manager requested, every customer staring.

"Do you know what? Me and my boyfriend came for a nice meal, not to get a fucking staring match! Stick your chicken!" I yelled, Joey guided me outside.

"Your so feisty and I love it" Joey smiled.

"Sorry, I've blew it. This could of been perfect" I apologised, releasing this childhood dream was pretty pathetic.

"Anything is perfect with you"

"You softie" I laughed.

We grabbed a kebab and got the taxi home. It had been fun, it was great just the two of us. The passion was getting higher and all the bad memories had been wiped from my head in just one night.

We both raced up the stairs to the house. 10pm. We opened the door. It was dark and quiet. Joey started messing around, he started to get on my nerves. I giggled louder and louder, Joey always told me how he loved my giggles. We both got close and and captured a kiss.

We heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart in shock, we spun around to see them with their arms folded. I hid in Joey's arms.

"Well, what's going on here?"

A/N: So someone has found out about Joey and Lauren! Joey still hasn't told Lauren...how do you think she will feel if he does tell her?


	26. Chapter 26

Lauren's POV

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She hissed.

Me and Joey didn't dare look at each other. We were like rabbits in the headlights. I felt anxious, how she always caught us. I knew she would spill it all, why did it have to be her? Things were going to get complicated for us.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you" I laughed.

"Not to me, but your Dad" Kirsty's smile was wicked.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would. See I have this thing, your Dads and my trust is very high. So we tell each other everything" She smiled.

"Max's wife or Max's spy? Does grassing up hold your fucking relationship together?!" Joey snapped.

"Max has rights, you would feel the same if it was that baby" Kirsty laughed.

"Don't you dare bring my baby into this!" I screamed.

I felt my eyes burn up. Thick scorching tears travelled down my face, I felt Joey snake his arm around my waist. I wanted to collapse into his arms, but that wish was soon outlived when Mum came dashing from the living room with Dad close behind her.

"What's going on babe?" Dad asked Kirsty.

"Guess what I've just found out..."

Mum spotted Joey's arm naturally hung on my waist and was quick to interrupt any assumptions.

"Max, Kirsty. I think it's getting late, shall we call it a night?" Mum suggested.

"We haven't even had dessert yet! Lauren you either tell him or I do!" Kirsty shot me an evil glare.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that! She doesn't have to tell Max anything!" Mum gritted her teeth.

"Tell me what?" Dad asked.

Worry struck my body. I was shaking.

"I need to get some sleep, I have to get things ready for Amelia" I whispered.

"Tell me what!" Dad shouted.

"Fine...Me and Joey...well we love each other. I love him so much Dad, we're dating" I confessed.

"You thought that when my daughter was so vulnerable and pregnant you'd jump into bed with her! Is that how desperate you are Joe, ey?"

"No, its not like that Uncle Max. She's the world to me and I'm the luckiest man alive, I love her"

"A man? Is that what you call yourself" Dad spat.

"Get out Max!" Mum demanded.

"No...I want a full..."

"Just fucking get out Max! I'm sick of it, leave Lauren alone. She's having a family with Joey, she's getting somewhere with her life. Your not here to realise that!" Mum yelled.

"You obviously haven't been here long enough to know this is wrong!" Dad shouted before walking out.

Joey's POV

I took Lauren into my arms. She seemed so fragile, and unstable. I loved her so much. Max had no say in our relationship. He had never been there to get Lauren's full trust, from nine years old she was wrapped in her parents drama and they both depended on her. I wanted to make sure Lauren wouldn't follow Tanya and Max's lead. She was special to me, one in a billion.

I figured that now wouldn't be a good time to tell her. That I had taken 30,000 from R&R. I wanted to tell her before they found out, if they hadn't already. I couldn't tell her, she had enough of tonight. Besides, what was the harm? I did work there, it was just like extra cash.

"Sorry baby" I whispered.

"What for?" She sniffed.

"Being your cousin. Making your Dad mad"

"Its just as much my fault as it is yours" She told us.

"Mmm...should of stayed away from you" Slight regrets formed in my head.

"Shut up! I love you! Your this little girl's Daddy" She gestured to her bump.

"I was just joking" I laughed.

"I love you" She smiled.

"I love you" I mirrored.

A/N: Short I know:( Sorry for not updating for a while...been enjoying the sun too much! Joey still hasn't told her...uh oh! When do you want Lauren to find out and how?Xx


	27. Chapter 27

Lauren's POV

A week later...

I had long handed my notice into The Vic and had begun working at R&R. The Branning home was over-crowded but half of the house was practically Mine, Joey's and Amelia's. Amelia had half of Abi's room, Me and Joey now had Oscar's room and Oscar shared with Mum. Nan had to move out, there was no room for her and she had settled down with Dot anyway.

I placed my hand on my ever growing bump. I was going to have a baby the same time my brother or sister was going to be born. If he or she was anything like Kirsty, I would be in a death trap. Kirsty was a selfish grass and I was pretty sure that my Dad hated my guts right now.

Joey had been going out early morning, every morning to buy me gifts. Yesterday, it was a bunch of flowers with a beautiful diamond necklace. The day before it was a bag full of designer baby wear and he got me some Gucci sunglasses. It was extraordinary, I couldn't believe that he could afford all this. We worked on one job, and that was R&R which I had took over. All the income was going into Joey's bank which didn't bother me. I thought I could trust him, to share the money with me. It looked like he was doing more than sharing.

I hopped down the stairs for some breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up my nose. Bacon was my main crave. I escaped into the kitchen, being greeted by my Mum in an apron cooking a huge breakfast.

"Morning darling" She smiled.

"Morning" I returned the smile.

"I'm sorry about last night, I tried to get rid of them" She began.

"Don't worry Mum" I assured her.

"Just don't let your Dad bother you darling" She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Mmm"

"When did you say Kirsty was due?" Mum asked.

"I-I...I don't know...she's about two months in front of me" I remembered my Dad saying.

"Strange. Baby must be diddy. You have a bigger bump then her, she's barely got one" Mum laughed.

"That's weird" I commented.

"I was huge with Oscar. Oh well, I better be off to the salon darling. Enjoy your breakfast" She smiled, putting a plate in front of me.

"Oh Mum!" I called, she spun around.

"Don't suppose you know where that huge black suitcase is?" I quizzed.

"Under your bed last time I checked...you planning on running away?" She asked, curiously.

"No. I wanted something to put the baby's clothes in for now"

"It might be in the attic, just wait till Joey gets home then he can have a rummage" Mum grinned.

"Ok, have a good day" I smiled.

"You too"

I heard the door slam. I remembered how about once a year, we would all climb up to the attic and find all the photos from the past. I needed some of my baby photos, I did want to see if my daughter would look anything like me. Besides, I decided it was a good idea to have a collage of my life.

I scoffed my breakfast. Instantly becoming full. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, I stood from my chair and held my back. It was getting harder and harder to walk each day as I was putting on more and more weight.

I waddled up the stairs. I opened the door to my ex bedroom, Abi and Amelia's. I stared up at the ceiling where the attic was. A little dust hung around it, where it hadn't been opened in such a while. I pulled down the leaver and the wooden stairs unfolded. Something told me not to go up, I could fall or even be burned with my childhood memories. Which weren't all good at all. But I proceeded, I wanted to re-visit it one last time before I had my own baby.

"Don't fall, please" I crossed my fingers and whispered to myself.

I climbed up the stairs, my eyes half open as I did so. There was no way I wanted to risk anything. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I reached the top and climbed into the attic.

I was attracted to a big pink box which was marked 'Lauren and Abi's baby stuff' I crawled over to it. I pulled it open, a baby monitor, a few cuddly toys and a beautiful cot mobile. It was pink with yellow butterflies. I took it in my arms, it would be perfect for my baby's cot. I decided that Dad might want the baby monitor and toys for his and Kirsty's baby. That way, I would attempt to make amends with him. I didn't want to, but this couldn't affect anyone else.

I grabbed a few photo albums and rooted through them. A picture of me, Abi, Mum and Dad. Me a toddler, brown curly hair and a huge smile. The horrible tartan dungarees that Mum used to dress me in was my outfit. Abi a bald baby, her blue eyes staring through the picture. I continued to look through it hospital photos, day outs as children, our first home and so many more. I decided I wanted to take that all down with me. I grabbed it all and searched for a box, I dunked all the stuff in the box I had found.

That's when my eyes found the suitcase I had been searching for. It was hidden behind some boxes. What was it doing there?

Joey's POV

I opened the door with Lauren's keys. I held the gift bag, I had bought her favourite perfume. Anyone would say I was using stolen money to my advantage, and it was true I was. But, this would move us forward. This money could help me and Lauren. Change our lives.

"Lauren!" I called.

I looked up at the ceiling as I heard footsteps. I ran up the stairs, I flung the door open to our bedroom but she wasn't there. I heard foot steps above me. No way. She couldn't be in the attic, I panicked. I raced into Abi and Amelia's room. The stairs were down, I struggled to breath. I climbed the stairs. I watched her, she was sat on her knees, all the money which I had kept hidden was slipping through her fingers. She looked up at me, I could see her mascara stained cheeks, she looked disappointed in me. I was disappointed in myself.

"Joe, this isn't it is it? The money from R&R?"

A/N: A nasty cliffhanger :/ Should Joey lie his way out of it or tell the truth please review xx


	28. Chapter 28

Joey's POV

"Uh...course not babe" I lied through my teeth.

"Don't fucking lie to me Joey! Tell me the truth!" She screamed.

"Look, it is but I never meant it...I promise. I was so worried about us and our future that I got held up?" It was the truth, the day I had stolen the money was the day I had been worrying about her.

"I don't care! I saw Sharon's heartbreaking, I have done your job and accepted lower wages and the whole time you've had their money!" She yelled, that's when it all came to me what I was doing.

"If I had realised what I done..."

"Shut up! I have social services riddled over Amelia and my unborn daughter would have to be bought into this!" I watched as she began to cry, I couldn't believe what I had done.

"But we can change it..."

"No Joey, my baby...if I hadn't just found out and someone else did they could of got around to social services...they would of taken Amelia and my baby"

"You know I love all three of you...I would never do this to hurt you" I cried.

"I know baby, but you've put me and my baby in danger too many times" She sighed.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

She stood to her feet. I felt her delicate soft hand cup my cheek. She gave me a weak smile, it was harder to work around mine and Lauren's problems especially with Amelia and our baby involved and I knew that was what she was trying to get across.

"We can't do this anymore Joey...this...it isn't about just us now. My two children are involved too..." I watched a single tear tumbled down her cheek.

"Don't say that...their our children...I'll give the money back and..."

"No. Its too late now, I love you but I can't do this...they are my children Joey you've done too much to hurt Amelia and I don't want my daughter going through the same thing"

"What do I do?"

"I'll get my job at The Vic back. Move in with Alice or something, I don't know you can have your job back" She told me.

I kissed her cheek, I looked at her one last time. I turned around, I heard her sigh before calling me back.

"And Joey...no matter what goes on between us I hope you are in the right mind to give that money back" She pointed to the suitcase, I nodded before zipping it up and dragging the handle. I didn't want to...but now I was walking out of Lauren's life.

Lauren's POV

I crashed to the floor as I heard the faint noise of the front door slamming shut. It killed me. Maybe if was just us two I wouldn't of been hurt as much and it would of been easy to notice, but I was busy. I was focusing on keeping my baby healthy and Amelia safe.

I done everything I could for Joey. He had no idea how much I loved him, he kept letting me down when he felt like it. Most of the time, he didn't even intend to. He was like no other boy, I had never been rocked about so much before. For him to do this to our family, to us. It hurt, so much. It was unbearable. He had broke my heart, been involved in gangs and taken £30,000. My trust for him was breaking. He was supposed to be my boyfriend, my loyal boyfriend.

I clambered down from the attic. I somehow wished I never went up there, maybe that was why my mind had made its self up to go up there. I pulled the leaver, the ladder folded away back into the attic.

I went into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. The bed was going to be bigger now, I was going to be lonelier. Joey. Without him sleeping sweetly beside me.

A/N: So do you think Lauren has made a good or bad choice? Do you want her to forgive Joey sooner or later! I have about 5 chapters left to do now :( Please review...the support is amazing xx


	29. Chapter 29

Joey's POV

I woke, I looked at my surroundings. I was in Alice's living room, on the sofa. I had barely got any sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between me and Lauren. I had really hurt her and I wished that I never had taken that money. Just maybe if I hadn't I would have been laying next to her in the bed we shared right now.

The black suitcase. I had hidden it down the side of the armchair opposite me, I hadn't told anyone about it and I hoped Lauren hadn't either as I was going to take the remainder of it all back to where it belonged.

Within half hour, I was ready. It was going to be a problem getting around Alice without her suspecting something with my black suitcase. I tried to think of a simple excuse to give her, I decided to check just how long she was going to be upstairs.

"Al!" I called.

"Yeah?" I heard her voice which was faint but it came from her bedroom.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready!"

This was the time to smuggle the suitcase out of Alice's and to R&R. It was going to be a tough job but it needed to be done. I escaped into the living room; I dug out the suitcase from behind the sofa. I crept to the door, I undone the chain and lifted my hand to open it. I heard someone clearing their throat which disturbed me, giving me a fright.

"What are you doing, Joey?" Alice asked, curiously.

"Going out, why?" I replied, trying to keep her distracted.

"I meant with a suitcase?"

"Uh...they...it...it is my...my stuff from Lauren's. I'm going to see her now and she will probably let me move back in" I stuttered.

"You really think that will work?" Alice laughed.

"I'll apologise. Just let me do things my way Al" I told her.

"Don't blame me if it goes wrong" Alice notified me before entering the kitchen.

Lauren's POV

Last night had certainly made me feel a lot more lonelier. Amelia had distracted me, I knew she could tell something was up but I didn't tell her. The last thing I needed was her worrying about her safety, I was prepared to keep her secure.

Amelia was twelve so was not far into her first year of secondary school. Mum had organised for her to go in the local secondary school and today was her first day, I could tell she was worried as she had paced the landing all night long.

I slid her lunch box into her school bag. She came down the stairs in hurry, she looked beautiful and independent.

"You look lovely" I complimented her.

"Did you and Joey break up?"

"I've put your lunch in your bag so its all ready..." I tried to change the subject but if Amelia was anything like me when I was little she wouldn't stand for having questions unanswered.

"Did you and Joey break up? Answer my question"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter" I sighed.

"It does, how long for?"

"I don't know yet...all that matters is getting you to your new school. Now come on, get your bag and shoes on" I instructed her, she nodded before doing as her told. I wasn't sure how she felt about Joey not being here.

Joey's POV

I felt proud after returning the £30,000. I hadn't admitted to it, I had just sneaked into the office and put it all back where I found it. I felt like a better person. I needed to let Lauren know of my achievement.

I seized the perfect opportunity when I saw her leave her house from across the gardens. I raced up to her, she tried to walk in the other direction but I wasn't having any of it.

"Lauren, I returned it" I smiled at her.

"Well done. I've got to go" I knew she was trying to wriggle her way out of it.

"Please can we talk, I did the right thing didn't I? Just try to give me another chance?" I begged of her.

"I told you before, you had your last chance" She shook her head in dismay.

"I know its wrong..."

"What happened Joey?" Amelia asked, me or Lauren didn't want Amelia getting involved in it.

"Look, just leave me Joey. Amelia needs to get to school and she doesn't deserve the distractions" Lauren sighed, I let her walk away. I wish I never let her.

A/N: Will Joey let Lauren walk out of his life forever or will he try his best to win her? What do you think should happen in the last few chapters...someone will be making an appearance very soon! Review and follow xx


	30. Chapter 30

Joey's POV

I hadn't spoke from Lauren for around two months. I hadn't shaved my facial hair, or had a shower in a week and I was becoming unhygienic. I just didn't see the point in living if I couldn't be with Lauren. My life was a waste of time. I wanted her, but she didn't want me. Not after what I had done.

I had seen her. A week ago, I saw her walking to a shift at The Vic. I chased after her and begged her to talk to me but she wouldn't. She just stormed off through the back of The Vic. I missed that sweet fruity scent she had, the feel of her soft delicate skin, I loved looking into her chocolate brown eyes and I went crazy when she told me she loved me.

"I miss her, so much" I mumbled to myself, I only had myself to keep me company.

"Joey, who are you talking to?" Alice giggled as she entered the room.

"What? Uh...no-one Al" I grumbled, feeling a sick heartbreak.

"Look at the state of you Joey...you smell like you've died" Alice blocked her nose.

"Oh well" I sighed.

"No...it's not oh well. Take a shower and a shave, get dressed and come down to the kitchen. I'm going to make you tea and a fry up and we are going to talk about this" Alice instructed.

"No...why?" I asked, not really wanting to move.

"Because I can't stand seeing you like this" Alice confessed.

"Alright...only because this beard is getting itchy" I lied, although she wasn't buying it.

I clambered up the stairs. I got a fresh towel from my bedroom along with a fred perry navy polo, a pair of navy toms and some skinny jeans. I put them on the radiator in the bathroom. I plugged my shaver in and applied some shaving foam.

After I had clean shaved, I went got into the shower. The cold water instantly started to fresh me. I rubbed some Lynx shower gel all over my body, as soon as I washed my hair and brushed my teeth I felt completely clean.

Once dressed, I ran down the bottom of the stairs. The warming smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose. It felt wonderful, to have a sister as brilliant as Alice that would support me more than anything.

"You look amazing Joe" Alice said, checking my appearance.

"No I don't, but thanks" I smirked.

"You've lost me"

For this Al...taking the day off work just to be here for me" I reminded her.

"You are my big brother and you have always done things for me" Alice explained.

"It just seems wrong having it the other way round that's all" I admitted.

"I'm the one your supposed to depend on. Now come on eat up, and if you can multi task you'll talk to" Alice joked.

"You'll be in luck"

Lauren's POV

I walked across the street. I wanted to get to my shift. Amelia had already scuffed her school shoes, I needed to buy her some new ones. Everything was getting harder. Being a single Mum and trying to keep the family going.

"Lauren!" I heard him shout, why couldn't he just leave me alone? Surely he had damaged me enough without trying to get into my head again.

"What?" I yelled.

"Look, I've sorted everything now. I've told Alice and she's made me understand..."

"Tell you the truth did she? How you are sick and disgusting for putting an innocent child and your girlfriend in danger!" I screamed, feeling bad for saying that to him.

"Lauren, its all I think about. I could spend my life saying sorry to you, and I would because I love you" He tried to get into my head.

"I don't care, just leave me alone" I stormed off. All morning I had been experiencing horrible pains in my stomach, I just put it down to my daughter doing too much kicking.

I got into The Vic. I shot a small smile at Roxy and Alfie. They were both so kind to me. I had told them everything but about R&R and they had supported me so well and even had raised my wages.

"Saw you outside" Roxy told me, once she got a moment.

"With misery guts?" I asked, knowing that me and Joey probably had a nosey audience.

"If that's what you call him...yeah. Causing you trouble?" Roxy asked, she was so much kinder to me. I must of mistaken her before.

"When wouldn't he? All he wants to do is try to get back to me, just so he can do it all over again" I moaned.

"Did he say he was going to do it all over again?" Roxy asked, in shock.

"No. Its always that way with Joey" I moaned, recalling back to our past.

"Maybe not anymore" I felt as it Roxy was slowing going against me.

"Go stick up for him. Go be his girlfriend then see what you suffer" I snapped before walking to the bar.

"Sorry" I heard her faintly say, I tried to distract myself by serving a customer.

My stomach started to hurt even more. As soon as I had served the second customer, I escaped into the back room and crouched over, holding my stomach.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Alfie asked in horror.

"Fine. Just feel a little sick" I groaned.

"Go home darling" He told me.

"I need the money..."

"Go home, we will sort the money" He urged me.

I nodded. I grabbed my coat before making an exit. The pain was getting worse and worse. There he was again, I tried to move faster but it hurt so badly. I saw his eyes widen as he saw me wince in pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Fuck off!" I screamed, after I screamed a long shooting pain burst through my body. I clung to the lamp post, screaming in pain.

"Lauren?"

"Just go away...I'm fine" I moaned.

"No, no your not. Let me help you" He suggested, I wanted his help but not with my baby.

"No, go away" I set off my walk to my home.

A/N: What's happening with Lauren? Only three chaps left :((( Loving writing this! Pls review and let me know what you want to happen xx


	31. Chapter 31

Lauren's POV

I slammed the door on Joey's face. The pains were happening more frequent, I dropped my keys to the floor along with my coat. I waddled into the living room, all I could feel the long piercing pains. Part of me wished that I never let men go near me.

I felt the cold trickle of water escape down my thigh. No way was I taking a pee. Then it started to gush thicker and thicker. Panic. My waters had broken.

I yelped as a long pain shot through me. I fell onto the sofa and started to scream in pain. I was scared. I never dreamed of being left in labour on my own. Who was going to help me? My baby was going to be a few weeks premature.

Joey's POV

I tried jumping the back gate. Several attempts failing. I was getting frustrated. There was no way I was going to leave her in that state, no matter how much she hated me.

As soon as I heard her loud screams, I hopped over the gate. I dashed up the garden door and beat my hand against the door, it was locked.

"Lauren! Lauren...if you can hear me do your best to get to this back door and unlock it babe, I can help you" I assured here.

"Go away!" Her screams made my ears go numb.

I had no choice. This door was going to have to go down, I kicked it with all my might. I continued to do so until eventually the door was on the floor. Glass was shattered all over the kitchen floor, I done my best and avoided it whilst trying to get to Lauren.

I found her. She was lying on the sofa in agony, sweat dripping from her head. She was panting.

"I'm so sorry...I can't believe I've done this to you" I whispered, knowing that if we never split she would be safe right now.

"Just get a towel Joey, I need to deliver my baby" She sobbed.

I debated in my head whether to leave her not. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, grabbed a white towel and raced back down. I sat by her side; Lauren's hair was sticking to her sweaty face. I grabbed a hair tie from the coffee table and swept it into a bun.

"I can do this alone" She whispered, hardly being able to speak.

"I'm not leaving you Lo, that would make me a right twat. Especially when I love you" I confessed to her, she gave a small smile.

I pulled down her trousers and underwear and threw them to the floor. I never once thought I'd be the midwife type. I looked at Lauren to get her approval before checking anything out, she gave a slight nod in agreement. I could see a glimpse of the baby's head. It was amazing, it sent a smile to my face. I looked at her, so proud.

"Lo, Lo! The head is just there, already! I can see it!" I told her.

"Just get her out of me...I can't take this Joey" Lauren cried.

"Its alright baby its alright" I rushed to her side and held her in my arms, kissing her head.

I took her hand in mine. She stared into my eyes, all I could see was fear. I didn't want her to be scared, because I was here. I was going to make it all better this time.

"On the count of three, I want you to push Lo. As hard as you can, you can do this" I instructed her, she gave a hopeless nod.

"Ready...1...2...3"

I watched as she strained. She let out a whimper as she pushed. I rushed to see if I could see anything else. The baby's head was now fully visible.

"Just a few more baby. Come on you can do it, push Lauren. Push"

"Arrggghhhh! This hurts Joey I can't" She said through a huge push.

"You're doing it Lo, come on babe you are a natural" I assured her.

"No Joey, I'm not" She sulked.

"Come on, the more you push the quicker you get to meet our daughter" She nodded, I gave her a gesture to start pushing again.

She pushed with all she could. The baby half way there. I could tell she felt like giving up, I detested seeing her in so much pain. I couldn't bare it, but at the same time she was doing amazing. She was giving birth with no pain relief.

"Joey, how long will it take?" She begged to know.

"One big push Lo, she will be here"

It took Lauren a few minutes. She needed to adjust, I laid the towel out. A deep breath was released before she screamed in agony from pushing again. I watched in excitement as our baby girl come sliding onto the towel. Her ear piercing cries filling the room.

I was shaking. My hands shook as I wrapped her around in a towel, the gorgeous baby still crying. I took her to Lauren's side, a huge grin hitting Lauren's face. She held her arms out, to see her first born.

"My...my baby girl" She let out a laugh as our daughter instantly settled into her arms.

"She's beautiful, looks just like you Lo" I admitted.

"Still got your genes though, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, suppose that's the good thing. She's so, wow. I can't believe it" I breathed out.

"Me either" Lauren smiled.

"I am so proud of you, you done it without drugs Lauren. That baby girl will be so proud of you" I gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you...for being so brave" She kept her voice lowered, the tiny little baby sleeping in her arms.

"Today, this had just made me realise how much I love you. I should shut up...I don't want to upset you"

"No Joey" She moaned before kissing my lips, we both looked down at our beauty.

"We best get her checked out" I suggested.

"Yeah, I just want to be lost in this moment" Lauren smiled.

A/N: So Lauren's daughter is born! Name suggestions? Hope you liked this chapter...it seemed so real in my head! Pls review...2-3 chapters to go:/xxxx


	32. Chapter 32

Joey's POV

I sat beside our daughters incubator, Lauren beside me. Our baby's health was good, only they wanted to keep her in. Premature babies health often changed pretty fast and we needed to be assured she was going to be ok.

Baby Branning had every single feature Lauren had. Her hand curled around Lauren's thumb. Lauren looked across at me and gave a smile. Today, had been amazing. We both got closer.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Tanya rushed in the room, shooting me a nasty look before looking at her granddaughter.

"Sorry. Giving birth isn't as easy for me as it is for you Mum" Lauren commented.

"The cheek of it...she's stunning though. Have those boys after her like a gun, given her a name yet?" Mum questioned.

"We're thinking" I snapped.

I was angry. Tanya hadn't been good enough to Lauren to know that she had been in pain, I wasn't having her thinking she was the best Mum or Nan ever.

Lauren's POV

"Mum, please can you give me and Joe five minutes?" I asked, Mum gave a slight nod.

I looked into Joey's eyes. I could tell he was stressed, tired even. He broke our eye contact and peered into the incubator. The sight of him and our baby melted my heart. He really did know how to get to me though.

"Babe?" I began.

"Uh" He replied.

"I know, I know Mum and you don't get along as much as I like but this isn't about you and her. Its about that little girl lying in front of you, how is she going to feel to know her Dad and Nan don't get along?" I explained.

"Its just...I love you Lo and she hasn't done her job properly" Joey argued.

"I don't want the baby getting wrapped in my past" I moaned.

"I'm sorry. I'll try" I smiled at him before locking our lips. Everything felt as if it was going perfect which didn't feel normal. Especially for a Branning.

"Anyway this princess needs a name" Joey said.

"I don't know, where can we start?" I laughed.

"Well, Al helped me understand what to do right. We could have something to do with her in baby's middle name?" Joey suggested.

"What's Al's middle name?" I asked.

"Louise"

"Louise for a middle name then" I smiled.

"I like Erin" Joey pointed out.

"I love Evie!" I laughed.

"What about...Evie Erin Louise Branning?" I loved the name.

"Our little Evie" I repeated the name.

"I love it" Joey smiled.

"Me too, where would I be without you two?"

"We have our own family now babe, Evie, me and you" Joey reminded me.

"Yeah"

My phone began. I picked it up. One unread message, I opened it up. Half glad that Joey was now fully accepted as Evie's Dad.

From: Tyler

Hi,

Found out that the baby is born. I've decided I don't want nothing to do with it. I'm sorting out my own family now and don't want to be wrapped up in your mess. If she ever wonders about me tell her never to come looking for me because I don't give two shits anymore. None of this was worth trying to fetch. She's your baby not mine and I will never feel she's mine anyway as I was never involved and Joey was.

I'm deleting your number after sending this so you do the same and we can get on with our lives.

Have a nice life,

Tyler :)

I felt disgusted. Tyler was something that I wanted to kick to the rubbish pile. He was worthless. Everything I wanted with him in the past was over. Evie was never going to have to suffer him as a pathetic Dad.

"Joe, read this" I demanded, holding rte phone out to him. I watched as his eyes followed it and he scrolled through it.

"Him that's missing out not her baby" Joey mumbled.

"I know its nasty and everything, his message. You know what this means? Joey you have no hassle, you ARE Evie's Dad" I smiled.

"I knew that already Lo" He laughed.

"Course you did" I pulled him into a hug. We were going to dodge all these obstacles together.

A/N: Two chaps left! I tried to combine some of the name ideas, thought this was quite cute! Hope you like the name :) Get ready for tomorrows update...overwhelmed by reviews thanks xxx


	33. Chapter 33

Joey's POV

We stepped out of the taxi. Evie Branning was three weeks old and was eventually discharged from hospital. I lifted the car seat from the car that she was silently sleeping in. I held my hand out, as soon as Lauren paid the taxi driver, she slid her hand into mine.

Lauren was anxious. She had confessed before we came home. Evie was safe in the hospital, and to me she was safe with me and Lauren at home. Not to Lauren though, she feared every thing. What upset me most was the fact that it still remained a secret that I had stolen the £30,000 she was worried I was going to go to prison and Evie was going to be taken away.

"We will be fine" I whispered into her ear.

"I know, I'm just being pathetic" Lauren sighed.

"No babe. I know you are scared" I told her.

"I'm not...it just now we have a baby, we've lost Amelia and..."

"Stop, baby. Evie will love it here with me and you, forever. Amelia can visit anytime, she wants to be with her Dads family now babe. She said so herself" I explained to her.

Amelia had left a week after Evie's birth. This caused heartbreak for Lauren as she was still in complete adoration after our daughters birth then another close person to her was leaving, which I knew killed Lauren.

"I'll miss her so much" A few tears sprung to her eyes, I could see she was trying to stop them.

"Me too. After everything she went through and how much we attached to her, she was quite a character" I laughed.

"She was" Lauren said, slowly, whilst in a daydream.

"Let's get you and this baby inside Miss" I demanded.

"To face my drama of a family?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lauren's POV

I didn't feel myself. I loved everything I had, Evie and Joey were the most important humans in my life. The worst thing was having Amelia gone. She was a lovely girl who I thought to be my own. We adored each other, she had given me that motherly experience. I didn't understand why she wouldn't want to be with me. After all we had been through.

I watched on as Joey twisted his key in the door. With his free hand, he pushed the door open. A strange silence filled our home which we still had to share with my Mum, Dad and siblings. The lights were all off. It was only 6pm, and I knew that Mum didn't go to bed till ten every night.

"Hello..." I called as me and Joey stepped in, he closed the door firmly behind him.

"How weird" I said after a few minutes, looking at Joey and my daughter.

"Probably wanted us all to settle in" Joey assured me, no. My family weren't that thoughtful.

Joey undone the straps of Evie's car seat. He lifted her out and placed her in his arms. I kicked my shoes off to the other side of the hall, I was exhausted and just wanted to sit on my sofa.

I pushed the living room door open. Shock. I was surprised as lights filled the room, party poppers went off and music began to blare. I looked around and saw every single person I knew. Enemies, friends, families and just well known general visitors.

"Surprise!" They all shouted. I didn't look at any of them. I just looked across at my daughter who wasn't adapting to the noise very well. Anger was building up inside of me.

"Isn't she lovely?" I heard Dot shout over the music.

"How could you?" I screamed to my two parents who were enjoying a drink in the corner with innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"Excuse me?" Mum seemed thrown back.

"My daughter, has just came out of hospital after three weeks of fighting to be allowed to come home. I wanted her to sleep and get comfortable and I come back to everyone lighting a cigarette and drinking booze around MY baby!" I yelled.

"Sorry we gave you a party" Max laughed.

"You think its funny don't you? Its your grand-daughter's health that comes first not that glass of whiskey. That's something I learnt!" I shouted.

Evie's ear piercing cries filled my ears. Everyone looked around at me, their mouths hung open. Joey's arm hung around my waist even though he wasn't sure how to re-act.

I watched as Uncle Jack pushed past all the party guests and came to my side. He ushered us out the room and closed the door firmly behind us.

"I only stayed to make sure you three were ok...I told them Lo" Uncle Jack began.

"At least you have a right mind" I sniggered.

"What if you, Joe and Evie stay at mine tonight? Get some peace. You two girls can come with me while Joey packs you an overnight back?" Uncle Jack suggested.

"What would I do without you Uncle Jack" I laughed before falling into his arms.

"I don't know darling but you've done me proud" He told me, I smiled at this comment.

"I'll go get the overnight bag" Joey announced.

"Come straight to Uncle Jack's after, yeah?"

"Sure babe" Joey replied.

I scooped Evie from his arms, her little body curling into me perfectly. Uncle Jack looked at Evie, she woke up as soon as she felt his presence. Evie and Uncle Jack already had a bond, he had come to see her every single day she was in hospital without fail. She adored him, you could tell just by the way she looked at him.

"Hello Evie Bear" Uncle Jack whispered.

"Is that Granddad Jack?" I cooed to her.

Uncle Jack was known as Granddad Jack. He was like my Dad, so I had said to him from the start that he was Grandad Jack and that the title was going to stick. Of course he was more than happy.

"Come on darling" Uncle Jack opened the door before gently closing it behind us.

We stepped out of the door. His arm around my shoulder. I gave Evie a small tickle. I was gobsmacked. A wide smile spread across her face, making me feel like the happiest Mum alive.

"Uncle Jack, oh my god. Did you see?" I laughed.

"Yeah Lo, I did" He grinned before cooing to Evie.

I felt like I was in another world.

A/N: One more chapter to go! I have had a little writers block but the final chapter is ready to be posted tomorrow hoped you liked this one, pls review xx


	34. Chapter 34

One year later...

Lauren's POV

"Do you want a strawberry Evie, do you?" Joey asked.

I watched the interaction between my husband and Evie. It was magical. Evie's brown curly hair shone in the sun, her brown glittering eyes staring into Joey's. I watched as her tiny little hands reached out for the strawberry which Joey was offering her, she snapped it into her hand and bit a piece off.

"Are you eating that nicely?" I asked her.

"Mmm" She replied, enjoying every bite of the mushy strawberry.

"You alright babe?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, sure. I am just enjoying this so much" I beamed.

"Well me and Evie are here aren't we? What else could we need?" Joey smirked.

"A kiss"

"Your stealing my heart Mrs Branning" He laughed.

"I'd of thought you already knew that when you were marrying me Mr Branning"

"You didn't really put that into words" He pointed out.

"Will this put it into words?" I smiled before allowing a small connection of our lips.

"Dadda" Me and Joey instantly pulled apart and turnt to our baby girl who we were certain had said her first word.

"What was that Eves?" Joey asked.

"Mumma"

"My clever baby girl!" I squealed and scooped her into my arms. I watched as a little smile formed on her face, all her dimples visible.

"Can you say Dadda again?" Joey asked her, she shook her head shyly.

"Can you believe it Joey? It feels like she was born yesterday and now she's nearly started speaking" I laughed.

"I know babe, time goes to quick. It feel about a year's gone by when she's sixteen and has her own boyfriend" Joey said.

"Ooh a boyfriend, how shocking Joseph" No matter how much little elements were changing in my and Joey's lives we still were the same around each other.

"Well she'd be lucky to have a friend that's a boy with me around" He pointed out.

"Don't take after my Dad then" I giggled.

"I don't care about all of those other boys anymore Lauren, because they are nothing. You are my wife, and you are for a reason"

"I don't deserve you" I sighed.

"And I don't deserve you"

Joey's POV

I watched as Evie settled into Lauren's arms. She was a little bigger and getting just a bit too large for Lauren's arms but all she would do was sleep in them.

I had the honour of being a Dad to her. In my heart, I felt like her Dad. Things just scared me sometimes. What if Tyler came back? We hadn't been in contact with him since the hospital but there was always that feeling. Tyler wasn't such a good bloke at sticking to his word. I had a feeling that one day he would come back for Evie. No. I wasn't going to let him. Me and Lauren had full custody of Evie, I was her husband so had more rights. Whatever she would choose I would always be Evie's Dad.

"Do you want to go home baby?" I whispered to Lauren, breaking the silence that filled our eyes.

"Take us home Joey please" She begged.

I nodded. I took Evie from her arms and reached for her hand. She pulled herself up and we made our way to the car. It would be a half hour journey back to Walford as me and Lauren had came to the park I used to as a child to have picnics with my Mum and Al.

Lauren's POV

I woke up as soon as I felt the warm fuzz of my blanket being wrapped around me. Evie was tucked into my arms, fast asleep. I moved her fringe from her face and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thought you'd be sleeping" Joey laughed as he entered the room with a coffee.

"That why you didn't make me a coffee?" I joked.

"I will, now"

"No" I said as I carefully got up from the sofa and moved Evie over. I took Joey's hands in mine.

"We never get time like this. Just the two of us. And right now, everything just feels so perfect" I told him.

"I'm still so new to this Lauren. I never had such a long, amazing relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world"

"You are over exaggerating" I giggled.

"No. I'm not baby. You, you are everything to me. I love that I get to share this with you. Our lives joined" I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as he said the words.

"I love you so much Joey" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Shall we put our daughter to bed?" His warm voice lingering in my ear.

"Mmm" I agreed.

I watched as he lifted Evie into his muscular arms. He was so protective of her. Evie was such a Daddy's girl, it was unreal. Without Joey; Me and Evie would be lost. I followed him up the stairs. He carefully put Evie in her cot and tucked her in, I placed her favourite teddy next to her.

"Look at her" I smiled as she looked so peaceful.

"Lo?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you. I know we've had our ups and downs but I'm forever yours"

"And I'm yours too I smiled"

Life was just moving forward for us...

A/N: That's Ups and Downs completed! It has taken ages and ages to finish! I can't say how happy I am with the reviews and support you have all been amazing for following this story! Couldn't have done it without you...Xxx


End file.
